KHS: Junior Year
by danhobaklover
Summary: When two prestigious all boys and all girls high school in Konoha merge to become one school, how will the students react? How will the girls deal with the boys and vice versa? Pairings: SasuSaku,NejiTen,NaruHina,ShikaIno,GaaMatsu
1. The school’s super special announcement!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first fic and I'm new here. It's actually my fifth try to make a full length story. I hope I could finish this too. Reviews would be appreciated. Flames are allowed. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... unfortunately..**

Chapter One: The school's super special announcement!

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Groan_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Sakura, wake up! It's the first day of school!"

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock... I'M GETTING UP!"

_Beep_

_Be—_

_Crash!_

"There, all taken care of!"

A 16 year old Sakura Haruno walked to the bathroom and took her 20 minute shower. Then she walked over to her closet to find her uniform. It was a fitted blouse with 4 pleats on each side, a ribbon and a skirt that ends up 4 inches above her knees and she wore cycling shorts underneath of course. She tied her silky long pink hair in a ponytail and she braided it. Being THE prettiest in school, she has to pamper herself. She went down and went to the kitchen. She ate her pancakes while she was thinking.

'Hm, I've been hearing rumors lately that Konoha Boys High School will merge with OUR school. I wonder if it's true...'

'**WELL I HOPE IT'S TRUE! –giggles- There would be HOT boys in there!' **exclaimed the inner Sakura.

'Ugh, you appeared again, didn't I tell you to get lost? Though you have a point there, but-'

'**No buts! You have to mingle with BOYS! You study too much girl, be like Ino or the other girls at school!'**

'I don't want to be like Ino-pig! There is no way I'm failing school.'

'**Well, it's your choice...'**

'Of course it is!'

'**Anyway, I'll be leaving you now.'**

'Where are you going?'

'**To some place where I can party, that's where.'**

'Whatever...'

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'll be going now." Sakura stood up from where she was sitting, got her stuff and pecked her mom and dad on their cheeks and went towards the door to drive her way to school using a pink BMW.

"Bye Sakura!" said Kazuya Haruno, her father.

"Bye honey!" Sakura's mother, Mayu Haruno said. "Look at her, she's growing up. Don't you think it's about time she gets a boyfriend?"

"Where did you get that idea? She's too young!!"

"Heh, when did we both hook up?" Kazuya thought for a while then put his head down in defeat "15... 15 years old." Of course Mayu was dancing her own victory dance

"Sometimes wonder why I married you, you're weird sometimes..." Kayuza commented

"What? You'll be sleeping outside tonight!" Kazuya sighed. This has been the 3rd time he slept outside this month.

* * *

_Tooot_

_Tooot_

"Mhhh…"

_THUD!_

_Tooot_

_Tooot_

"Mhfff…"

"Sasuke dear, wake up. You don't want to be late now, right?" Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother whispered to her son's ear

"Alright, Okaa-san." Sasuke Uchiha, a 16 year old teenager, went to the bathroom to take a 10 minute bath. After taking his bath, he wore his uniform which consists of a buttoned polo and black khaki pants with a black necktie. He went downstairs got a piece of French toast. Then, he went to the couch to get his things and headed towards the door.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'll be going now, tell Nii-san, I'll be bringing his other car because my car is at the car shop, having repairs."

"Ok, take care!" Mikoto said while Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father just nodded.

Sasuke went to his brother's orange Chevrolet Cobalt and drove to school.

* * *

The first thing Sakura noticed when she arrived at school was that the large wall that borders KBHS (Konoha Boys High School) and KGHS (Konoha Girls High School) was torn down and nowhere to be found. 'That's strange... I have to find Ino and the others.' thought Sakura. She went to the little garden in front of the school and saw her friends.

"Forehead girl, over here!"

"Good Morning Sakura."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan."

"What's up?"

Those were Sakura's best friends. There's Ino Yamanaka, the girl who's obsessed with shopping. She has a long blonde hair that goes up to her waist and has baby blue eyes. She usually ties her hair up and leaves her bangs framing her face. She's a talkative person but she's a really good friend. She is the type of girl who will always be there for you.

We also have Tenten Ikeda, a girl who has a tomboyish attitude. She has a shoulder length brown hair that she always keeps in buns and has brown eyes. She likes weapons and loves sports. Acting like a big sister to the group, she always protects them all the time from any danger that comes.

There's also Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl who always stutters around people except her best friends. She has a long flowing violet hair. She always keeps it loose except on special occasions and has lavender eyes. She doesn't talk a lot but she sure knows how to make a person feel better if they are depressed with her excellent cooking skills.

And last but not the least, there's Matsuri Kimura, the youngest in the group. She also has brown hair that ends on her shoulder but is shorter than Tenten's hair and she has onyx eyes. She is a really jolly person to be with and she usually makes jokes and when I say jokes, I meant corny jokes. But still, her best friends love her the way she is.

And let's not forget Sakura Haruno, the leader of the BFF. She has long pink hair and wears it in different styles she wants everyday and she has emerald eyes. Being the leader of their tiny but fun group, she always decides on things but with the help of her best friends. She has always been on the Honor's Board every single year.

"Hey guys!"Sakura answered.

"We're no guys Sakura..." And there goes Matsuri and her corny jokes again.

"Ha-ha, ve-ry fun-ny. Anyway, have you noticed that the wall or should I say border that used to separate us from the other school is gone?" Sakura asked her best friends. "Yeah, Hinata and I noticed it awhile ago..."Tenten said. "But girls, you know very well that it's there because it separates us from the boys' school, right?" Ino said. Hinata was nodded. "But I think t-the school has a good explanation about this though."

"Hinata's right. I bet in the assembly later, they're going to say something about this. Well, we don't need to worry about that right now, let's go to the assembly area outside." Matsuri said.

The girls followed Sakura and Matsuri to the assembly area. The assembly area was big; it could occupy at least three thousand people. Their school is really big though the population is really small. The five girls went to the line and waited patiently.

* * *

Sasuke arrived in school minutes after Sakura arrived. He went to their campus and also noticed that the wall was gone. He shrugged it off and went to the fountain where he saw his group of friends.

"Oi Teme! Get your butt here!"

"Troublesome."

"…Uchiha."

"…"

"Sup' bro?"

"Sasuke..."

"Yosh, the youthful Sasuke-kun has arrived!"

Let's meet them shall we? First off is Naruto Uzumaki, the loudmouth. He has a short, spiky blond hair. He never stops talking about ramen and nonsense things. His ultimate dream is to beat Sasuke in everything and to be the Hokage, the highest rank in town.

We also meet Shikamaru Nara, the smart lazy ass. He has a brown pineapple shaped hair and black eyes. He is known to have an I.Q. of 200 but he is a really lazy guy. He enjoys cloud gazing and sleeping. He always says the word "troublesome".

We also have Neji Hyuuga, the quiet prodigy. He has a long coffee brown hair and he usually keeps it in a pony tail but sometimes, he lets it loose. He has the same lavender eyes as Hinata. He is known to be a very quiet person but not with his friends. He likes to challenge Sasuke in sports and everything else along with Naruto but always ends up having a tie with the Uchiha.

And we have Gaara Sabaku, the mysterious guy. He has red sandy hair that has the same style as Naruto and has Jade eyes. He rarely talks to his friends but nonetheless, he is a really nice guy. His hobby is to collect sand from different beaches.

We also have Kiba Inuzuka, the dog boy. He has a brown hair, a little longer than Naruto's and Gaara's and he has black eyes. He is loud but not as loud as Naruto. Naruto and Kiba always argue in everything but not as much as Sasuke and Naruto. He has a pet dog named Akamaru and always brings him to school.

There's Shino Aburame, the freaky bug lover. He has jet black hair and always wears sunglasses. No one has seen his eyes yet but we hope to see them later in the story. He is also quiet but really freaky because his thing for bugs. Now who wouldn't freak out? Shino of course!

And last but not the least, Rock Lee, the youthful person. He has a black bowl shaped cut and really circular black eyes. He also has large eyebrows. Because of his eyebrows, he is referred by Naruto as "Bushy-brows". He likes to talk about youth and is determined to do everything and if he fails, he will do the most outrageous stunts ever done by man.

But let's not forget our very own Sasuke Uchiha, the school's number one heartthrob. He has a black and bluish hair that is shaped like a chicken's butt and it's spiky. He also has onyx eyes to match. He is a really quiet person and he is excellent in almost everything. He may be compared to Neji since they are known as their clan's prodigies.

"Dobe. Hn. Hyuuga. … .Good. Shino. Shut up" Everyone sweat dropped at Sasuke's reply, even Neji, Gaara and Shino.

"Hey Teme, ever noticed the wall over there is missing? Huh? Huh?!" Naruto piped.

'Ugh... so early and the Dobe's annoying me…' thought Sasuke. "Hn, does anyone know why?"

"It's probably because the troublesome school wants us to merge with the other school over there. I heard it's an all-girls school." Shikamaru explained.

"Uh… what does merge mean?" Naruto asked. Everyone sweat dropped at his stupidity. "Naruto-baka, merge means to put together!!" Kiba answered.

"Yosh, my youthful friends, let us now go to the assembly of youth! If you guys don't follow me I shall run a hundred laps around the school!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well we better get going if we don't want to get embarrassed by our freaky friend here…" Neji said. All of them walked towards their own assembly area which has the same size as the girls' assembly area. They sat on the bench there, waiting for the announcement.

* * *

Tsunade, the principal of KGHS, walked towards the stage with the assistant principal Shizune.

"Good Morning girls, for this school year, we have a very special announcement!"

Everybody was starting to get curious.

* * *

Orochimaru, the principal of KBHS, went in front of the crowd of boys along with the assistant principal, Jiraiya.

"Now boyyssss… I have a veeerry sssspecial announccceeement to make…" Orochimaru smiled.

Everybody looked at him, ready to process what was about to be announced.

* * *

"That announcement is…." Tsunade and Orochimaru paused. "We are going to merge with the other school, KGHS/KBHS to become a bigger school called Konoha High School!"

Everyone was dumbfounded for a while.

Let's see the teens' reaction…

**_Sakura's part_**

"NANI?!" the girls exclaimed. Ino jumped for joy while Hinata, Tenten and Matsuri were surprised. Sakura was still in a state of shock.

"Y-y-you mean –gulp- that… there will be boys-s-s????" Sakura stuttered. Ino violently tugs Sakura saying "OH YES! It might be my chance to get a HOT boyfriend!"

"That means… Neji-niisan and I will have the same school…" Hinata whispered but Tenten heard it.

"Who is that Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"It's my cousin from KBHS…" Hinata answered. Matsuri just stayed quiet for the whole time but deep inside she was excited.

**_Sasuke's Part_**

"………" was Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shino's comment. Naruto was jumping for joy but then he suddenly stopped. "What does that mean??" Neji and Sasuke hit Naruto's head hard. "Dobe."

"Told you so…" Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna mingle with hot girls there!" Kiba said while he wolf-whistled. "The fires of youth are burning high! I shall find myself searching for my one true love and if I don't, I will push up one thousand five hundred times!" Lee shouted.

"Now, please line up everybody. We are going to the other campus and put you in your respective classes." Jiraiya announced. The boys lined up and went to the other building.

* * *

"Okay girls, line up; you are meeting your classmates when the boys come in." Shizune said.

The girls quietly lined up and waited.

Just then the boys entered the assembly area.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**A/N: well? What do you think? Please oh please review! It really means a lot to me... Till the next chapter!**

**-edit-**

**Yes, I corrected some spelling and grammar mistakes. I also edited some lines there. It would make better sense if I do.  
**

**Sanziethekunoichi**


	2. Meeting each other and mini reunions

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed! I was really overjoyed when I saw those reviews! I was jumping for joy! Haha! I didn't even expect a review since I'm new here…**

**Oh and before I forget, I just made up Tenten and Matsuri's surnames cause it wasn't mentioned in the series. There will be some OOC that will appear in the later chapters. And if you will wonder, all of them are 16 okay? So meaning Neji, Lee and Tenten may have a chance to be with them in class. Well, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

_Recap:_

"_Now, please line up everybody. We are going to the other campus and put you in your respective classes." Jiraiya announced. The boys lined up and went to the other building._

"_Ok girls, line up; you are meeting your classmates when the boys come in." Shizune said._

_The girls quietly lined up and waited._

_Just then the boys entered the assembly area._

Chapter 2: Meeting each other

"Oh my gosh, hot boys!"

"Look at the guy with black hair! He's gorgeous!"

"No way! The guy with long brown hair is!"

"You two are totally blind! The guy with pineapple shaped hair is!"

"Oh please, anyone can see that the red haired guy is…"

"Nuh uh! It's the guy with glasses!"

"Who said so?! It's the guy with brown hair!!"

"Ah. Useless girls! I'll go ask them out!! SQUUUEEE!" screamed the random newly proclaimed fangirls. Other girls did the same. Some of them had hearts on their eyes and drooling like it's the end of the world but not our five girls. They were somehow immune to the boys. They were just staring at their schoolmates like they were some crazed person who just came out of the mental hospital. But they do have one thing in common though; every girl was looking at a group of boys which was… Guess who? It's Sasuke's group of course.

"Hey Sakura, see those group of guys over there? They look H-O-T!" Ino said to Sakura. She just looked at her. 'That guy with black hair sure looks familiar. And so is that blond guy.' Sakura thought.

'Hm, that redhead sure looks cute... what the…? Doesn't he look like…? Gaara?!' Matsuri thought. Hinata noticed the sudden change on Matsuri's face. "Matsuri? Hello? Are you still with us?" Tenten asked. "Yeah, it's just that there's someone in that group that sure looks familiar." Matsuri explained.

While Tenten and Matsuri were talking, Hinata was nervous because he saw his Neji-niisan's friends walking towards them. 'Oh no, it's Neji-niisan and his friends! What should I do? What should I do?? Ok, Hinata, calm down... calm down…there you go… Oh my! There's Naruto-kun! How could I forget that he also studies here?' Hinata thought. Now you might wonder, when Hinata is thinking, she sure thinks a lot. And because Hinata is Neji's cousin and they live in the same house or mansion together, Hinata knows who his cousin's friends are.

* * *

"Uchiha, let's go to that group of girls, I think I see my cousin over there." Neji said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You have a cousin who studies here, Hyuuga?"

"Yeah... we better get going before these crazy girls crush us." Neji said while walking towards the girls.

'Hey, doesn't that pink haired girl look familiar?' Both Sasuke and Naruto thought at the same time. Naruto went to Sasuke's side. "Hey Teme, don't you think that pink-haired girl looks kinda familiar?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke's ear. "Hn. I was thinking the same thing. Why don't we ask her later?" Sasuke replied.

* * *

Lee was with Shino and Kiba when he spotted Sakura. 'Yosh, I found my youthful target! Now I have to make her fall in love with my youthful charms thanks to Gai-sensei! He will be proud of me when he sees me going out a beautiful girl!' Lee thought.

Then, Lee ran to Sakura's direction.

"My beautiful damsel, may I ask your youthful name?" Lee proclaimed. The whole student body was looking at them. Sakura was already used to a lot of attention because she is one of the popular people so she didn't mind. "Uhm, its Sakura." Sakura said while hesitating a bit. Sasuke heard it and thought 'Sakura? Hm… Oh. Now I know her...'

"It's my pleasure to meet you, my beautiful cherry blossom. I am Rock Lee and I will protect you with all my life, please go out with me?" Lee said. Sakura just blushed and said "I'm sorry Lee, but I don't think I'm the right girl for you. I'm really sorry..."

Of course, our Little Lee wouldn't be a crybaby in front of Sakura, right? So what he did is… "I FAILED MY GOAL! NOW I SHALL PUSH UP ONE THOUSAND AND FIVE HUNDRED TIMES AND AFTER THAT, I SHALL SEARCH FOR ANOTHER YOUTHFUL GIRL!" Lee shouted. The whole student body sweat dropped.

"Hn. Don't mind him." Sasuke said to Sakura. Sakura just stared into his onyx eyes. 'He really looks familiar but I can't remember when, where or how!'

"Have we met before?" Sakura suddenly blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth but unfortunately for her, Sasuke caught her question. "I was going to ask the same thing too..." he said. "Well... maybe… uh… this should do. Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced while extending her hand to shake Sasuke's.

'Oh, so it's Haruno…' he thought. "Hn. Sasuke Uchiha. By any chance, are you related to Kazuya Haruno?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, he's my father. And is your mom Mikoto Uchiha?" Sakura asked. "Hn. Yeah." Sasuke answered. 'Sasuke Uchiha? Isn't he the one who...' Sakura thought.

There was a long pause for a while. But that was ended when…

"WAIT? SO YOU WERE THE KID WHO PUSHED ME OFF THE FOUNTAIN!?!" Sakura screamed. Everyone covered their ears to Sakura's sudden outburst but then minded their own business, flirting with other boys.

"Wha- no, it was an accident! It was the dobe who pushed me and then I accidentally pushed you!" Sasuke countered.

"But still! Did you know that the dress I wore at that party costs like 200 bucks?! It's not that it's too expensive or anything but it's kinda cheap but I like that cute dress!!" Sakura whined. To her, 200 bucks sure is cheap but because they are known to be the second richest family in Asia while the Uchiha's got the title. Yet even though she's rich, she likes to keep things simple… sometimes.

"I said I was sorry." Sasuke simply said like he doesn't even care at all.

Then Naruto approached them. "Hey Teme, do you finally know who she is?" Naruto asked pointing at Sakura. Sakura meanwhile raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, he also looks familiar; I think he was also there at the party.' She thought. "Dobe, it's the girl I accidentally pushed because of you." Naruto raised one of his eyebrows and recollected what happened that day.

**Flashback**

_A 7 year old Sasuke walked towards the main garden with his best friend Naruto._

"_Sasuke dear, hurry up, you're gonna open your presents!" Mikoto said._

"_I'm coming..." Sasuke muttered. He reached the table full of presents and just stood there, not excited at all._

"_Aw, come on Sasuke! You only celebrate you 7__th__ birthday once in a lifetime! Enjoy it!" Naruto exclaimed. _

"_Hn." Sasuke said as he reached for the first present and opened it._

_He received plenty of gifts like books, toys, sports equipment and many more but even if he received a lot of gifts, he didn't care. But one gift caught his eye. There was a medium sized box with a tiny gift attached at the side of the box. He went up and took the tiny gift and went to the tiny garden, far away from the main garden but what he didn't know is that a certain pink haired girl was following him. In the small garden, there is a tall marble fountain in the middle and a small wooden bench in front of it. Sasuke sat on the bench and opened the gift while little Sakura hid in the bushes. Sasuke soon realized what the gift was. It was a friendship bracelet which you give to a person that you want to be friends with. 'I wonder who gave this... Maybe I'll just check on the gift card later...' Sasuke thought. Then he heard the bush rustle. Suspicious, he called out. "Whoever is there, come out." He said in a slightly cold voice._

"_Uh… Hey..." Sakura came out of the bushes and suddenly became nervous. Sasuke studied the pink haired girl. 'Pink hair, emerald eyes and a pink dress with little ruffles on the end… Hm, she's extraordinary.' But being an Uchiha, he never mentions those words out loud but instead, he asked her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well I was just wondering why aren't you in the party and if you got my present." Sakura said while looking down on her pink flats. "You mean this?" Sasuke said while holding up the friendship bracelet._

"_Yeah..." she said. There was an awkward silence after that. Sakura thought of a conversation. _

'_Hm… What should I say to him?'_

'_**Sheesh, you're Sakura Haruno, the smartest girl in the whole batch! You should know!'**_

'_Yeah, thanks for the kind insult.'_

'_**Hmph, i'll be going now because I can see you don't need my help!'**_

'_I don't care.'_

"_Soo…" She started. Sasuke just looks at her, waiting for her next words._

"_Hn. Whatever." Sasuke replied. _

_Sakura's temper suddenly rose._

'_What a rude guy! I'm trying hard to start a conversation and all he can say is that?! ' she angrily thought._

_She was known to have a low temper. Maybe she inherited it from her mother's side which is very visible. Sometimes, she can't control her anger._

"_Can't you say anything than that? And how rude can you get?" Sakura said while trying to say it calmly. Sasuke smirked a little, trying to piss her off. And he was succeeding._

"_Aa."_

'_Dang, he's getting into my nerves!' Sakura thought._

"_Grrrr…" she growled. Both stood up facing each other, Sakura was partly leaning on the fountain while Sasuke was in front of him hands on his pocket. Then suddenly, Naruto appeared out of nowhere and tackled Sasuke but unfortunately, because Sakura was in front of him, she was also pushed towards the fountain with cold water. There was a big splash and Sakura was drenched._

"_YOU PUSHED ME! Now look at my DRESS!" she said while gritting her teeth, glaring at Sasuke, not knowing that it wasn't his fault._

"_Well, soo-rry! I didn't do it on purpose; it was Naruto… stupid boy..." He whispered the last part while it was heard by Naruto._

"_Oh my! Sasuke said a bad word!! He's EVIL!!" Naruto screamed while he was running in circles._

_Both Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped and took off in different directions, not forgetting to glare at each other, leaving Naruto running around like crazy._

**End Flashback**

"Oh... Right... But Teme, you said a bad word then..." Naruto said like he was in an illusion. Sakura remembered that too but of course, she didn't care at all, just like the Uchiha. Yet she remembered the part where she gave her friendship bracelet to him and noticed that he was wearing it. 'So, Sasuke is wearing that huh?' She thought but shrugged it off remembering what he did to her.

"Hmph, you still owe me..." Sakura said crossing her arms to her chest and facing the direction opposite to hers.

"I don't owe you anything, Pinky."Sakura was frozen in shock. She slowly turned to face Sasuke.

"What did you call me, chicken haired bastard?!" Sakura asked with a dangerous tone and fire in her eyes.

"I called you Pinky, Pinky." Sasuke smirked. Sakura growled and was about to pounce Sasuke when she was stopped by a voice. It was Hinata's.

"Uh, S-Sakura-chan, I-I t-think you should meet the o-others." Hinata said stuttering because she was surrounded by strangers, not really strangers, she knew them of course. She just won't admit that she's stuttering because of a certain hyperactive blond.

"Okay Hinata-chan. Did you meet them already?" Sakura asked.

"H-hai, they a-are my Neji-niisan's f-f-friends." Hinata answered. Sakura nodded and went towards her friends and Sasuke's group with Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto following her.

* * *

"Hey! Forehead, come here, you might want to meet some new friends here..." Ino called.

"I'm coming Ino-pig." Sakura answered.

Sakura stood beside her friends. "Hey, my name is Sakura Haruno; these are my friends, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ikeda, Hinata Hyuuga and Matsuri Kimura. And you guys are...?" she said while pointing to her best friends.

"Name's Kiba Inuzuka"

"Shino Aburame, nice meeting you."

"I am the youthful Rock Lee!"

"…Gaara Sabaku…"

"Naruto Uzumaki at you service!"

"Troublesome… Shikamaru Nara."

"Neji. Hyuuga."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

Tenten whispered to Hinata "Hinata, is that Neji dude the cousin you were talking about?"

"Hai." Hinata answered. 'He seems cute… hehe, what the—argh, my girl senses are coming around again.' Tenten thought.

* * *

Matsuri got near Gaara. "Hey Gaara, long time no see." She smiled. He looked at her and said "Same." 'Still the emotionless Gaara I see…' Matsuri thought. Ino went up to them and said "You know him Matsuri?"

"Yeah, he's my childhood friend from Suna before I moved here." Matsuri answered. Ino mouthed an 'o' before leaving the both of them to talk.

In the other side, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino just stood there, looking around.

"Well, I'll see you guys later! I have to find me some hot girls over there!" Kiba said and he left.

"…Whatever, I'll just go by the bench over there." Shino said.

"Troublesome, might as well go with the baka." Shikamaru said.

* * *

The group huddled together excluding Lee and Kiba who was finding girls and Shino on the bench.

"Okay, everybody settle down. You are going to see you classmates and your classes' schedules for the whole school year. Now, go to the large bulletin board over there and check who your classmates are." Tsunade announced.

The group went to see the board and saw who they were with…

**

* * *

**

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Haha! Another Cliffy! Weeeellll, it's your turn to decide whether all of them will be together or not (which is a good thing.). Just put it in your review and I'll see what my powers can do. Haha! Well for any more questions about the story or if you see any corrections over there just say it in the reviews. Oh and for my update schedule, I will update the next day or the day after it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-edit-**

**Whew. I changed a few parts there but it's only minor. It won't affect the whole story. ******

**Sanziethekunoichi**


	3. Happy together in one class…NOT!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Yeah so kill me now. But if you do, I can't update anymore..I was too busy the past days, school and I was preparing for the acquaintance party (which was uber cool!) haha enough of that. Oh and I saw one review from HinataMusaCorneliaRenee. About that. I'll think about it ok? Because right now, Kiba doesn't have any pairings so is Temari. So.. I'll probably think about it first.**

**So.. here's you 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. Only Sasuke and Neji.. NOT!**

* * *

Recap:

_The group huddled together excluding Lee and Kiba who was finding girls and Shino on the bench._

" _Okay now everybody settle down. You are now going to see you classmates and your classes' schedules for the whole school year. Now, go to the large bulletin board over there and check who your classmates are." Tsunade announced_

_The group went to the board and saw who they were with…_

Chapter 3: Happy together in one class…NOT!

And what they saw made them speechless.

Class III- A

Room: 103 West wing

Adviser: Hatake Kakashi

1. Aburame, Shino

2. Akimichi, Chouji

3. Arata, Maika

4. Dokite, Hikari

5. Ezura, Karin

6. Fujimoto, Ami

7. Haruno, Sakura

8. Hyuuga, Hinata

9. Hyuuga, Neji

10. Ikeda, Tenten

11. Inuzuka, Kiba

12. Kimura, Matsuri

13. Lee, Rock

14. Nakamura, Teichi

15. Nara, Shikamaru

16. Sabaku, Gaara

17. Uchiha, Sasuke

18.Uzumaki, Naruto

19. Yamanaka, Ino

20. Yoshida, Kotone

Ino was the first to recover from shock. "We're…together…in..one..class… OMG! WE'RE TOGETHER!! OMG!! AYIIIEEE!!" Ino shouted.

"Troublesome woman, Keep it down!"Shikamaru said.

"I don't care! Just as long as we're together! ME and my girls! Oh joy!" Ino dreamfully said.

"Uh.. Ino. I don't think you should cheer yet. Have you read the WHOLE class list?" Sakura said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ino said. She went again on the board and read the whole list.

A silence ensued. And then…

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN WE'RE WITH THEM?!" Ino was really mad. You're wondering who those 'them' are huh?

Well, they're known to be the most richest, sluttiest, hottest and famous girls in KGHS namely Karin Ezura, Maika Arata, Hikari Dokite, Ami Fujimoto and Kotone Yoshida. Karin, the leader of the group, has red hair, curvy body but not as perfect as Sakura's because she had plastic surgeries around so not naturally perfect. She has brown eyes and wears glasses. Being a leader, she is cruel to other girls that gets in her group's way. Next is Maika, she has a long light blue hair that goes up to her waist and has violet eyes. She is a big loudmouth and likes to blab and blab about things. Another is Hikari, She has orange short hair. She loves to torture people. There's also Ami, she has already more than a hundred boyfriend and is known to be a big cheater. And lastly Kotone, usually quiet but deep down, she has deadly intentions. No one ever dared to make her mad except the group she's in.

"Hmph! I hear someone talking about our beautiful faces.." Karin said while approaching the gang.

"EWWW! THEY'RE LIKE SOOO LIKE TOTALLY LIKE EEEEEEEWWWW!" Maika said/whined. The gang sweatdropped at her comment.

'She's still as dumb back when we were Grade 5.. tsk tsk… they never change…' Sakura thought.

"Sooo.. I see these losers hanging out with these.. _yummy_ guys, ne?" Hikari said, eyeing Neji.

"Hmm, one of them may be added to my looong list of boyfriends.. what do you say?" Ami said while looking at Naruto who looked at her with disgust.

"Hmmm.. You're right." Kotone said secretly glancing at Gaara who didn't even mind their presence.

"So you slutty girls better get away from them."Karin said with a smirk on her face. Sakura looked at her and also smirked.

"Look who's talking…. Tsktsk.. get a life." Ino said. The gang left the slutty girls behind and went to the classroom they were assigned. They went to their seats (A/N: their table was the same as the one in the anime and manga. The one that can hold 2-3 people. Let's just make it 2 ok?). Sakura sat with Ino, Hinata with Tenten, Matsuri and Gaara since they were still telling each other stories which the boys found weird because Gaara rarely talks and now he talks to a girl, Kiba and Lee, Shino by himself, Naruto and Shikamaru and Sasuke and Neji. The girls were chatting while the boys were doing their own thing like sleeping(coughShikamarucough), shouting(ackNarutocough), glaring (coughNejicoughSasukecough), staring(EhemShinoehem), flirting(WoofKibaWoof) and talking about youth(GrklkLEEskjfal). Then suddenly, a man with silver hair, a mask, a bandage wrapped around his red eye and a orange book (A/N: I know you guys know what it is..) came in the room.

"Ok class, sorry I was late, I got lost in the roa-" the man was cut-off by none other than..

"LIAR!!" Naruto shouted at the man and pointing an accusing finger on him.

"Well, anyways, I am your adviser, Kakashi Hatake, you can call me Kakashi-sensei for short, ok?" Kakashi introduced himself and continued " I know that all of the boys here know who I am, right?"

"Yeah yeah.." Kiba and Naruto said together. "I don't even know why you're our adviser for pete's sake…" Naruto muttered. "So is everyone present?" Kakashi asked. He looked around and checked his paper. "Hmm, it seems that one is absent. Chouji isn't it?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru. Yes, Chouji Akimichi was also part of the group though he is still on vacation.

"He may attend school tomorrow or the next day…" Shikamaru lazily answered.

"OK, class this is your class schedule. This will be for the whole school year, now get one and pass." He said while passing the papers.

Sakura looked at her. (A/N: actually everyone has the same schedule. Gomen, I think it's a little confusing if I made them separated..)

Class Schedule: III-A

8 am-9 am – Biology (Orochimaru)

9 am-10 am- History (Kurenai Yuhi)

10 am-11 am- English and Literature (Jiraiya)

11am-12pm- Chemistry (Kabuto)

12 pm -1 pm- Lunch

1 pm -2 pm- Algebra (Kakashi Hatake)

2 pm -3 pm- Health (Tsunade)

(Monday-Tuesday)

3 pm -4 pm- Electives

(Wednesday)

3 pm -4 pm- Home Economics (Shizune)

4 pm -5 pm -Arts / Computer (Asuma Sarutobi)

(Thursday-Friday)

3 pm -4 pm –PE (Might Gai & Anko)

(Thursday)

4 pm- 5 pm- Club

"Ok, now that I have give you the class list, I'm going to arrange your sitting arrangements." Kakashi said. Here's the sitting arrangement

Board

Sasuke-Sakura Ino-Shikamaru Hinata-Naruto Tenten-Neji Matsuri-Gaara

Shino-Kiba Lee-Chouji Ami-Karin Hikari-Maika Kotone-Teichi

"Hm, ok so that is your sitting arrangement. I'm off to reading this great piece of literature, now you kiddos go do your stuff and don't disturb me ok?" Kakashi said while grinning. Everyone nodded and Kakashi started giggling like a little kid from what he is reading.

"Ugh, same old Kakashi-sensei. Hey Hinata-chan, let's talk for a while, don't we?" Naruto said while Hinata looks away, blushing. "How have you been this summer? I only seen you three times, ne?". "Ha-hai" Hinata stuttered. Eversince she met Naruto, she has been crushing on him. It is very obvious to Naruto's friends since Hinata's friends just met Naruto and the guys awhile ago.. It's just that Naruto here is so dense to notice poor little Hinata-chan.

"You know, I think we should hang-out next time. Bring your friends over too, we're going to teme's house on the weekends, sounds good?" He asked. "I-I'll t-t-talk to Sakura-ch-chan ab-abou-t this.." She said "No need, I'll do it for you. Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted. (A/N: notice that he keeps on shouting…)

"What is it Naruto?" the said person answered. "Well, I suggested to Hinata-chan that we go hang-out with each other. Hm, maybe teme's place is big enough.. no wait, it's a mansion…" Naruto said. Sasuke heard the conversation and noticed his place being metioned. "Who said you're going to use my place?" Sasuke asked Naruto with a little twitching happening on his left eyebrow.

"I did. Duh Teme, and to think that you're the top in the batch and you don't know that!" Naruto said. "Hn, Whatever, you're still a Dobe." Sasuke said looking bored.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?!"

"I said DOBE, dobe…."

"teme!"

"…Dobe."

"Teme!"

"STOP ARGUING IN FRONT OF ME DAMMIT!" Sakura said.

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!

"Thanks Kami-sama it's time, I can't stand your bickering.." Sakura said. While standing up getting ready for the next class, he heard Sasuke mutter "whatever annoying Pinky-forehead". Sakura was enraged. "NANI?!" Sakura said with flames in her eyes. No one dared to call her forehead except Ino. But with adding annoying and pinky with forehead equals big trouble. "Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said coolly. Sakura delivered a punch in his left arm. Sasuke growled in pain as he fell on the floor (A/N: Sakura sure punches hard.). "That's what you get for teasing me. Oh and take that as a revenge for what happened during your birthday, but it's not done yet. Oh just you wait Uchiha…" Sakura said while leaving. The girls followed. The boys looked at Sasuke for a good 2 minutes then…

"Aren't you gonna help me here?" Sasuke said clearly annoyed with mix of surprise with what happened.

"Woah, Uchiha. A girl beat you." Neji said while.

"Yeah.. and I thought you were the strongest in all of us dude.." Kiba said.

"I guess the flames of youth of Sasuke-kun is depleting!!" Lee said. Everyone else sweatdropped. They got their stuff and head for the next class.

* * *

"Gosh, this is gonna be a loooooong day." Matsuri said. Ino looked at her mischievously. "Hmm, but that wouldn't matter, right Matsuri? Since Gaara is with you… HEHEHEHE!!" Ino laughed like a crazy girl.

The others sweatdropped at her "craziness". "HMPH! No way, he's just a childhood friend okay? Nothing special.." 'But I wish though… Agh scratch that!!' Matsuri thought. "So.. how is the seating arrangement for you? Not to mention THAT is our sitting arrangement for every classes. Ugh, do you know how boring it is to sit with someone so quiet?! I don't know about you Hinata but your cousin sure is too quiet." Tenten said. "Or maybe you just talk too much.." Sakura muttered. "Hey! I heard that!" Tenten said. "Ano, S-sakura-chan, Tent-ten-chan, c-cou-could y-you ke-e-ep it d-down. You're g-getting t-t-too m-m-much att-ten-tion." Hinata said hiding behing Ino and Matsuri from embarrassment.

"Sorry Hinata-chaaaan!" both Sakura and Tenten made peace signs while saying this.

"well, let's go to class before we're late. Oh wait.. ugh. The bitches are there.." Ino said.

"Oh meeeen!" Matsuri said.

"Why girls? Miss my beautiful face too soon?" Karin said. Sakura faked a choke while her friends laughed. Sakura stopped and said "As if…"

"Hmph. Whatever, at least Sasuke-kun is going to be mine!!" Karin exclaimed while having hearts on her eyes.

"Oh yeah! My Neji-kun too!" Hikari dreamily said.

"Well, I get Shikamaru-kun.. oh he's so smart!" Maika said

"Hm, Gaara seems interesting too.." Kotone said thinking of all the dirty things to do with him.

"I can imagine me and Naruto-kun kissing.. oohh.." Ami moaned. This made Hinata angry on the inside. She can't take it anymore and went to Ami to slap her hard on her face. "Don't talk about something like that to Naruto-kun." Her tone dangerously serious.

"Itai! ARGH! You bitch!" Ami said while holding the part where she was slapped. "You'll pay for it." Ami said while charging to Hinata who easily blocked her attack. "Heh, Don't you ever underestimate you whore-faced idiot." Hinata said while smirking. The girls were surprised by Hinata's actions. They've never seen her like this before. Even Tenten who was very close to Hinata. They somewhat figured out that the mention of Naruto's name made Hinata boil in anger. Hinata twisted Ami's arm and left her on the ground whimpering in pain. Hinata went ahead and the girls followed her. They reached the classroom and it was still empty.

"Wow, Hinata! That was soo cool! Where did you learn that??" Tenten said, clearly amazed by what happened. "Well, it was something thought by Neji-nii-san to me." Hinata said confidently. 'Oh, so the older Hyuuga taught her huh? Nice skills.' Tenten thought.

"Oh my.. I've never seen you like that.." Sakura said. After all, she has known Hinata to be a shy girl. Rarely talks actually.

"Well, enough of that, but I noticed Hinata-chan, when that bitch said Naruto's name you instantly reacted.." Ino said. Hinata blushed at this. "Ano.. uh.. erm.. sigh hai, I guess I like Naruto kun. Eversince I met him, I was crushing on him already."Hinata said this while hiding her face to cover the bright red color of her face which was clearly visible. "B-but what about Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun??" Hinata said.

"Hey, you do notice that all we do is fight, right?" Sakura countered. "But still.. There was a past between you and him right?" Ino asked. "Yeah, but that was a bad memory. Hmph.. he destroyed my dress!!" Sakura said.

"But you gave him a friendship bracelet and he wears it up until now…" Matsuri said.

"Yeah, I remember seeing your surprised expression…" Tenten said.

"Hmm, but still, my point of view about him won't change.." Sakura said.

'**Don't get too sure about that, honey..' Inner Sakura said**

'How come? It's not like I care…'

'**But still.. I know deep inside that you like him, you even regret hurting him awhile ago.. hm..'**

'Nah..'

'**Whatever… you're hopeless.. I'm ashamed that I'm your inner…'**

'Hn..'

'**See?! You're becoming like him!!'**

'Che…'

"Hey Sakura! Earth to Sakura!!" Ino said while waving her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Oh, gomen.. just in deep thought.." Sakura said. The boys came in and sat down beside their seatmates.

"You do know well that what you did awhile ago was really painful.." Sasuke whispered to her.

"I don't care. It was your fault, you chicken haired idiot…" Sakura said. Sasuke kept his cool.

"Hn. Annoying Pinky-forehead…" Sasuke countered.

"Argh, Uchiha! WAR IS ON!" Sakura said while throwing balls of scrap paper towards Sasuke who kept on ducking them.

"Would you stop it Pinky?!" Sasuke said. "Why would I??" Sakura said. Both Sasuke and Sakura stuck their tongue out to each other.

The others just sweatdropped at the scene they're watching.

'Hmm.. They really are meant for each other..' They thought

* * *

**Ok! I'm really sorry for updating late… But, this chapter is a really long one. So I hope you enjoy. And I might update late again. School really is a pain! Ugh.. For any suggestions or stuff put it in your REVIEW! MWAH!**

**Sanziethekunoichi**


	4. What? A party you say?

**A/N: HEY GUYS!! Sorry for the late update. I really am busy and I think I'm starting to have a writer's block. So give me ideas! You guys are probably getting bored with this.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto…. T-T**

* * *

_Recap:_

The boys came in and sat down beside their seatmates.

"_You do know well that what you did awhile ago was really painful…" Sasuke whispered to her._

"_I don't care. It was your fault, you chicken haired idiot…" Sakura said. Sasuke kept his cool._

"_Hn. Annoying Pinky-forehead…" Sasuke countered._

"_Argh, Uchiha! WAR IS ON!" Sakura said while throwing balls of scrap paper towards Sasuke who kept on ducking them._

"_Would you stop it Pinky?!" Sasuke said. "Why would I??" Sakura said. Both Sasuke and Sakura stuck their tongue out to each other._

_The others just sweatdropped at the scene they're watching._

'_Hmm… They really are meant for each other...' They thought._

Chapter 4: What? A party you say?

It was already their lunch when there was an announcement.

"Sorry for the disturbance. To all students, you are cordially invited to an Acquaintance party on Friday. Our theme will be Masquerade Party. Everyone is required to have a mask and semi-formal to formal attire. More details will be announced later by your advisers. Thank you." Shizune said over the speakers.

"Oh cool! A Party! WEEE!" Ino said while jumping up and down. The others just stared at her blankly. The gang sat together on a round table. Their sitting arrangement was Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru.

"You girls coming on the party?" Tenten asked. "Of course! It's been a while since I went to a party anyways." Matsuri said. It was true; she kept on studying during free times so she could get a high grade.

"I won't pass. Seems interesting." Sakura said while eating her chocolate pudding. "Hai, I agree with Sakura-chan." Hinata said. "How about you guys?" Sakura spoke again.

"I'm going of course! I never pass a party… Especially if there are girls present…" Kiba said with a mischievous grin.

"Believe it! I'm going too!" Naruto said while smiling as wide as he can. Even at his teenage years, he acts like a 3 year old. "The fires of youth approves that I, the Green Beast of Konoha, shall go to that party!" Lee said while doing his famous nice guy pose.

"I might go… After all, I have nothing to do on a Friday night." Shino said while fixing his sunglasses. "…. I'll go." Gaara said which surprised the others. Of course, Gaara wasn't known to be a talker, only a listener, maybe.

"Troublesome, but I'll go. What I'm concerned about is those two." Shikamaru said while lazily pointing lazily at Neji and Sasuke.

"Hn. I don't want to go." Both said at the same time. They looked at each other then started a glaring contest.

"Stop copying me Uchiha/Hyuuga!"

"Oi Teme, Neji, stop fighting!" Naruto said. Everyone looked at him as if he was an alien from outer space.

"What?" Naruto was getting confused. Typical Naruto.

"It's just that… You always join their fights, not stopping them…" Shikamaru said. "Yeah! What did you do to the real Naruto!?" Kiba said while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about. Well, I'm going to get my 20th ramen bowl. Be right back!!" Naruto said while giving them a cheesy smile and headed towards the canteen line to get his favorite food. Everyone just sweatdropped and started having different conversations.

* * *

It was their Math time and their adviser, Kakashi, was giving them more details about their acquaintance party.

"Ok, the objective of the party is to get you acquainted with the students here in KHS since we merged. So what we expect from you students is to mingle with the other people who will go to the party. Also those who don't. Also your attire, as it was said in the announcement awhile ago will be semi-formal to formal and you are required to have a mask. Those who won have can't come in." Kakashi said while reading his perverted orange book."Now if you have any questions, you are free to ask."

"Kakashi-sensei, are we allowed to bring dates?" Kiba asked.

"Of course, there is no problem with that as long as your date is from this school." Kakashi answered. With that answer, the girls in their class started to ask the boys out, especially Sasuke's group. What the weird thing is, it seems that even the other classes barged in their classroom just to ask them, specifically the fangirls.

"SASUKE GO WITH MEE!"

"No, WITH ME!!"

"HECK NO! NEJI! PICK ME AT 5!"

"NUH UH! THEY ARE GOING OUT WITH ME!"

"BITCH, I ASKED THEM FIRST!"

The class just sweatdropped at the scene.

"Uh, sensei?" Sakura said after the teachers got the "alien" students out of the classroom. "Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi said.

"What time should we be there and what time will it end?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, from what I heard, the registration starts on 5pm and the program will start at 6pm and it will approximately end around midnight. What that schedule, on Friday, your dismissal will be at 12 noon so you could have time to prepare. Is Everything clear?" Kakashi said.

"Hai" the class chorused.

"Well, since I am not in the mood to teach…." Kakashi said while Naruto muttered "you always are you perverted idiot.."

"You guys will be free to do anything except disturb me in reading this wonderful book, clear?" Kakashi continued. "Yeah, yeah…" some said.

"So forehead… since we're attending the party, we need to do two things.." Ino said. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Matsuri looked at her in curiosity.

"What are the two Ino-pig?"Sakura asked Ino. Ino grinned widely. "First, we have to convince the two remaining guys to attend and the second.." She looked at the girls like her eyes were telling the message. All of their eyes twinkled.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!" They shouted. The rest of the class looked at them with questioning looks. "uh, sorry.." Tenten apologized.

"So when are we going shopping?" Matsuri asked. "Well, it can't be later, maybe tomorrow would be fine. We'll ask the boys to come with us." Ino said.

"I like the idea of bringing the guys…" Hinata said. They all smiled at her and she smiled back. They went towards the guys who were talking about something.

"Hey guys, since the party is on Friday and we girls don't have any outfit to wear, and maybe you guys too… we decided on going shopping with us. Also on the way we could look for masks. We'll go tomorrow after class" Tenten said.

"Hn. Why should we go anyway?" Neji said. He might be trying to piss Tenten off, which was slightly working, but not fully.

"Well Mr. Hyuuga, we were offering you for something that could give advantage to both parties.." Tenten said while slightly glaring at Neji.

"Hn. Ask them." He said while pointing to the other guys. "Well, I already have a suit at home and a suitable mask, so I'll have to pass." Kiba said. "Same here." Shino said. "I am sorry to disappoint youthful friends, but I have promised Gai-sensei that I will run laps around the Main Park tomorrow." Lee said.

"I'll go! Just as long as we have ramen there!" Naruto said. Hinata felt happy to know that Naruto was going with them.

"… I think I'll go." Gaara said emotionlessly. The others were surprised. '_Well, I'll only be going just to spend time with Matsuri. After all, I still have that childhood crush on her._' He thought.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. "Oh Lazy-ass! Don't you dare say no or you'll face the consequences!" Ino said. "Ugh, fine troublesome woman, I'll go. Humph, that's why I hate being your seatmate.."Shikamaru said while he muttered the last part.

"I heard that!" Ino said. Sakura just calmed her down. "Ino…" Sakura warned.

"Fine.." Ino said. "Well, how about these two emo dudes here?" Sakura asked.

"It's final, we are not going to shopping with you nor will we go to that stupid dance." Sasuke said, quite annoyed.

"Ugh… Ah wait a minute, could you guys excuse us for a bit?" Matsuri said. The girls went a little farther away from the guys' seats.

"So what do we need to do to persuade those guys to go?" Ino said. "Well, I think it will be hard to convince Neji-niisan because he doesn't care about parties." Hinata said.

"From what I see, it won't be a problem to make them go."Sakura said. "WAIT! I have an idea!" Tenten exclaimed. The other girls looked interested. She whispered her plan and they put their plan in action.

* * *

"Gomen, we took so long" Hinata apologized to the guys. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other. They both nodded. The others just looked at them with curious but interested faces.

"Uh, Sasuke-_kun_, please tell me why you aren't going to the party? " Sakura said while doing her famous puppy-eyes and a pout. 'Damn. She looks too cute to take… ARGH! What is this annoying girl doing?! ' Sasuke thought not knowing that he was blushing a little. The others grinned or smirked.

"Hn." He answered. "Aww, c'mon Sasuke-kun, You should go.. pweeeaaty pweaaase? I promise it will be fun.." Sakura said with her cutest pout and puppy-eyes. 'Ugh! Why Kami-sama? Why me??' he thought. "Fine, but you owe me one." He said. Everyone tried to stifle their laughter because a girl, persuaded Sasuke to do something he won't normally do which even Naruto, his very own best friend, can't.

While in the other side, Tenten was doing the same thing to Neji, but a little different.

"Oh Neji-kun! Please go to the party?" Tenten said. Of course, even though she has this tomboyish attitude, there's still a hidden flirting ability in her. '…What the hell??' Neji thought.

"Bun girl, go away.." Neji said. 'Ugh, good thing I have a good temper control or else..' Tenten thought.

"Humph! Neji-kun's teasing me.. But please go to the party?"Tenten said.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO."

"Humph, fine, I'll make a deal." Tenten said.

"Hn. Ok fine, What is your deal?" Neji asked.

"I'll be your slave for 5 days starting tomorrow." She said. 'Sounds pretty reasonable to me.' Neji thought. 'Oh what the heck have I gotten into??' Tenten thought.

"Fine. But keep your deal ok?" He said while smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Hyuuga.." She said.

"Whatever happened to Neji-kun?" Neji said while making his smirk even wider.

"U-uh.. It's nothing… WHY should YOU care anyway?" Tenten said while turning her back to face Neji, her face red. 'What the- Why did I stutter? He seems to have an effect on me..' With that thought, she just shrugged it off and kept quiet.

Tenten walked on her seat which was beside Neji, but fortunately he was sitting with his friends so he wasn't there.

'Why did I blush?! I am not that kind of person… That smirk of his might be the cause of it. I better not tell anyone about this.' She thought with doing doodles at the back of her notebook. Hinata, who was nearby, saw Tenten in deep thought. 'Hm, Tenten-chan is in deep thought. I wonder what is she thinking about.' Hinata thought while she approached the girl.

"Hey Tenten-chan, what are you thinking?"Hinata asked. 'Well, Hinata's the closest to me so I should kind of tell her. After all, she is Neji's cousin.'

"Well, come here." Tenten said while gesturing Hinata to lean closer. She told her what happened awhile ago.

"Don't tell anyone ok?" Tenten said. "Hai. You know, Neji-niisan is really like that. He likes to smirk but he rarely smiles. He is sort of like Sasuke but Neji-niisan has more emotions." Hinata said to Tenten.

"Well, I don't know. It's not that I'm crushing on him but, really. It's really rare for me to stutter and blush at the same time." Tenten explained.

" I can see that." Hinata said.

"But you know what? I've known you for a long time already, I always visit your house. Why is it that I never see Neji in your compound?" Tenten asked.

"Well, he actually lives in an apartment since he was practiced by my dad to live independently." Hinata said.

"Oh, that explains it." Tenten said.

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!

"Well time to get to the next class!" Tenten said while gathering her stuff. As she was putting her book on her back, Neji came to their desk to pack their stuff.

"Hey Bun girl." Neji greeted.

"Ugh, go away Hyuuga." Tenten countered.

"Hey, you know what, I really prefer you calling me with Neji-kun" he said while smirking. "Well, see you in the next class" Neji said while going out of the door.

"… What the…" Tenten said.

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura called the said girl.

"oh, Sakura! Any problems?" Tenten said.

"No, it's just that there was something on that look awhile ago.." Sakura said.

"Oh.. It's nothing." She said , assuring.

"Well ok." Sakura said. She went to the door and went out but she was stopped by someone.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura said. 'I wonder what he needs.' She thought. '**Maybe he's** **going to ask us to the dance!!**' her inner thought. 'Ugh, like that would ever happen. I doubt it.' Her outer thought.

'**NO WAY! Look at that look on his face! It seems like he's…he's..' **Her inner was cut off by a voice. Particularly Sasuke's.

"Uh, Sakura… You there?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah. Well, why?" Sakura asked him.

"Well, Kakashi told me that both of us will help in the arrangement of the party. He wants us to stay a little longer on Wednesday to decorate the gym." He explained.

'Golly, that's the longest sentence he ever said since I met him…' she thought.

"Well ok. If that's all, then I'll leave." Sakura was about to turn back when Sasuke held her arm.

"Uhm..if uh..it's ok to umm" Sasuke was thinking of words to say.

"err, continue Sasuke.."Sakura said.

"Woouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" He said.

"Nani? Uh go slower Sasuke…"

"Would you like to go the dance with me?" He slowed down.

"Uhm… err." Sakura said. She was already blushing.

'**Gosh! JUST SAY YES! I told you he was going to ask you!!**'

"Sure"

"Ok. But don't think that this is a date. It's just a way to get away from those invites of my fan girls." Sasuke explained with a small smirk.

"Yeah yeah whatever…" She just rolled her eyes.

"Just don't tell the others now. I want them to know later on. Ok?" Sasuke said.

"Sure." Sakura answered

"Well you want to go to our classes now?"Sasuke offered.

"Thanks.." She said with a smile.

'He's finally warming up.' She thought with a smile.

* * *

**And that ends chapter 4! Oh joy! I'm really sorry that it took me more than a week to update. I've been busy with the quizzes and Long test, especially assignments! Well if you're wondering about that acquaintance party, it was inspired by me. We had that last last Friday. One of my most memorable happening in my High school life. And our theme was also a Masquerade party and was entitled "Face Off". It was so cool.I actually helped a lot there since I am a part of the student council.**

**Well enough for that blabbering of mine. Just read and review then I'll update faster!**

**Sanziethekuniochi**


	5. First kisses and shopping gone wrong

**A/N: I am really sorry again. (for how many times am I gonna say this??) I updated late for 3 reasons. One, I was busy, two, I lost my first copy of this chapter and three, I got out of ideas. So I just want you guys to contribute to the story. Maybe just share some ideas and I'll revise it for you. But the thing is.. I got a problem in thinking about the twist in this chapter.. which you have to watch out. Well let's just make it clear, I think I could only update weekly.. But for now, enjoy chapter 5! (this is a long one I tell ya!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own some Naruto stuff… like a hitai ate, keychains, posters…**

Recap:

"_Just don't tell the others now. I want them to know later on. Ok?" Sasuke said._

"_Sure." Sakura answered_

"_Well you want to go to our classes now?"Sasuke offered._

"_Thanks.." She said with a smile._

'_He's finally warming up.' She thought with a smile._

**Chapter 5: First kisses and shopping gone wrong**

Their first day in Konoha High School ended and everyone went home with one thing in mind, the party that was going to happen on Friday. Since it was the first school party that everyone had for that school year, everyone was expected to come.

Hinata went along with Sakura when she went home. Hinata said that she was just going to visit her since there was no assignment that was given to them today.

"Arigato Sakura-chan for letting me visit you." Hinata said while smiling.

"Hinata, you can always barge in if you like to.." Sakura said while giving a laugh. Hinata laughed too. It has actually been a long time since both spent their time privately since Hinata was always with Tenten and Sakura was always busy and always with Ino.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" asked Sakura. She and Hinata was hungry since it was already 3 hours since they ate. They needed a small snack.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, how about we bake some cookies?" Hinata suggested. "Sure! You know that the cookies you bake are the best!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

And with that, they started getting the ingredients for the cookies. Sakura suggested that they make chocolate chip cookies, Hinata and Sakura's favorite snack. Hinata was mixing the ingredients while Sakura was in charge of baking and serving. After 1 and half hour of hard 

work, they made cookies that could make them more than full. They started eating while also starting another conversation.

"Hey Hinata, who do you plan on bringing to the dance?" Sakura asked.

"Ano… uhm.. N-Naruto kun but I think he wouldn't agree.." Hinata said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sakura noticed this.

"Hinata, don't you worry, I guess you guys have known each other for hmm, a long time, right? You've met him when he met Neji, right?" Sakura said.

"Hai. But Sakura-chan, I'm just afraid that he will turn me down." Hinata said.

"Why are you so sure that he will turn you down? Don't worry you'll see tomorrow. Try to ask him tomorrow ok?"Sakura said

"Ok.. We'll I have to go now, Tou-san is waiting for me. Arigato Sakura! Ja!" Hinata said while getting up to get her things and left.

'Well, I do hope tomorrow goes well' Sakura thought. Sakura went to the kitchen to find her parents there.

"Uh Kaa-san, Tou-san?" She asked

"Yes, Sakura?" Her mom said.

"Uhm, if it's ok for me to go to the mall tomorrow after school, uhm, I'm planning to get a dress for the dance on Friday.." Sakura said.

"Sure, Just be back on 7 ok?" Sakura's dad said.

"Thanks!" That gave her mom and dad a kiss one their cheeks and then Sakura went upstairs to go rest.

"Our little blossom is really growing up ne?" Mayu asked her husband.

"Seems like." Kazuya answered.

"The next thing you know, she'll be bringing her boyfriend here.. oh young love…" Mayu said dreamily.

"And then the next day, bring babies to our house?? HELL NO!" Kazuya argued.

"Hey, the last time I checked, it takes 9 months for a baby to be born.." Mayu said dumbly.

"Ugh, hopeless.." Kazuya said while continuing to read his newspaper.

* * *

The next day something special happened in their school. It was their lunch time and Sakura and the girls were chatting while approaching their lockers that was beside the boys'. Of course, the guys have to be there too.

"Hey guys!!" Naruto shouted. "Dobe, don't be too loud." Sasuke said.

"Hn. When will you ever learn, Uzumaki?" Neji said.

"Bah! Anyway, you guys eating?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah.." Matsuri said. They were ready to leave but Naruto just have to be so slow.

"Wait for me!! I just dropped my book" Naruto said. He leaned down to get the book when he lost balance and went directly to Sasuke who was currently facing Sakura. I guess you may know what happened next.

The gang was gasping in surprise.

Sakura was underneath Sasuke and their lips were touching.

"OMG SASUKE'S KISSING SAKURA!!" Ino shouted while pointing at the couple.

'THE HECK?! KISS?? MY FIRST KISS?? STOLEN BY SASUKE?! But hey… his lips are soft…' Sakura screamed in her mind.

'What the hell? Pinky just have to take my first kiss. Wait, her lips are so luscious and soft and.. oh what the heck?!' Sasuke thought. Their contact broke and Sasuke quickly stood up while Sakura followed.

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS YOU BAKA!" Sakura shouted. It was very clear that she was blushing.

"WELL IT WAS ALSO MY FIRST KISS PINKY!!" Sasuke said while wiping his lips. 'Gross…' he thought. But then you could also see the tiniest blush on his face.

"Argh! Whatever.. You just have to be clumsy and kiss me right there!!" Sakura said.

"Hn. I was pushed by the dobe, it isn't my damn fault. And I think you liked it." Sasuke smirked while saying this.

'This guy can be full of himself sometimes..' Sakura thought.

"Oh shut up! I didn't! Ugh, whatever let's just eat." Sakura said. The remaining girls were giggling while the remaining guys were smirking except Naruto and Kiba, who were grinning, and Lee, who was crying while saying "The youthful Sasuke-kun stole the beautiful cherry blossom's first kiss and I did not!". As the gang left, they did not know that someone was actually watching them with anger present in her face.

"Hm, we'll see who'll get Sasuke-kun. Just you wait Haruno… Just you wait.."

It was the end of the 2nd day and it was time for them to go shopping. Neji brought his van and Sasuke brought his car. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were in Sasuke's car while Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri, Naruto and Gaara was in Neji's truck. The mall was only a 10 minute car drive so they arrived fast.

* * *

**At the mall…**

"Hey girls! How about we go look for the dress then we all split up to find our own mask, just make sure no one sees you mask got it? Ok, our meeting place is at the food court at around 5:45 ok?" Ino said. Of course for she was the fashion goddess among them.

"OK, sounds good. C'mon Gaara, help me pick up my dress." Matsuri said. She and Gaara went off. Of course, the others were dumbfounded.

'Is there something between the two of them?' They all thought. Naruto broke that silence with a question.

"What's up with Gaara and Matsuri? I mean, I know that they both are childhood friends but, I sort of notice that lately they enjoy their time alone… with each other.." Naruto said. The others were shocked.

"That is the first time the dobe has said something smart.." Sasuke said. "What was that Teme?? Are you implying that I was always dumb?!" Naruto challenged Sasuke.

"Well, yes dobe…" Sasuke said.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, stop fighting. You guys are annoying.." Neji said while rubbing his temples.

"We better get going.." Tenten suggested. The girls went inside a dress store while the guys sat on the chairs outside the shop and the girls started picking up the dress they wanted. (A/N: Since I want to keep you guys in suspense, I won't describe to you their dresses.. yet. Probably on the dance itself.) But since the girls wanted to surprise each other with what they will wear, they took turns, hid the dress out of sight and paid for them. And then, it was the guys turn but..

"Hn, I already have my own suit. I don't need to buy one." Said Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! Same for me too!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, what Uzumaki said." Neji replied.

"Troublesome.. I already have." Shikamaru said while yawning.

"Well, If that's the case then we better go get our masks!" And then they separated.

* * *

**With Sakura**

She went inside a store full of mask. It was hard for her to pick a place to get a mask since the mall there has more than 10 mask stores (A/N: Weird huh?). But then she saw an interesting store and went inside. What she didn't know that a certain Uchiha was also there.

**With Sasuke**

Since he didn't need a fancy mask to wear, he just went to a random store to get one.

'I don't need something fancy. Hn, maybe I'll just get a plain one.' Sasuke thought.

He saw a mask there. Much like the one in the Phantom of the Opera. ' This is a nice one.. maybe I'll just get this..'

He got the mask then paid. He was just about to go out the store when something caught his eyes. 'Pink?' Sasuke thought. The it hit him. The only person in town who has pink hair is… 'Sakura.. Why is she here? Oh, might be because of the mask.' Sasuke thought. He hid himself inside the shop when Sakura entered.

**With Sakura**

'Hm, this is a nice shop..' She looked around and one mask caught her eyes.

It was a half mask with pink, violet and white glitter with very attractive designs and two feathers on the side.

'This is totally gonna fit my clothes!!'

'**You got that right!**' Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura got the mask and went to the counter to pay for it. She went out the store not knowing that Sasuke is following her. (A/N: Sasuke seems like a stalker here.. Haha!)

**With Gaara and Matsuri**

"Hey, Gaara-kun. What color of dress should fit me? Brown or Red?" Matsuri asked while holding two dresses.

"The red." Gaara answered coolly. They both went to the cashier to pay. 'I wonder if she's going with anyone… Might as well ask.'

"Hey Matsuri.. Are you going with anyone to the dance?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"Uh… well.. err… sigh, No. No one asked me yet…" Matsuri replied with a disappointed face.

'What? It's impossible! I mean with a girl who has those looks and all I mean.. argh.. Why the hell am I saying these things… I'm not this kind of person..' Gaara thought.

"Well I'll change that. Wanna go to the dance? I mean, you now since I also don't have anyone to go with me.." Gaara said.

"Really? The great Gaara Sabaku, the coolest person in Suna, has no date?" Matsuri said with a tint of amusement.

"Shut up… Actually, more than 20 girls asked me awhile ago. I just simply turned them down." Gaara said.

"Heh, so you waited for me? Hm, I didn't know you had a crush on me…" Matsuri said with a smirk present on her face.

'If only you knew… WHAT THE?!'Gaara thought.

"No, It's just that you're the only person I know… that's sort of close to me.." Gaara answered.

"I see.."

"Well, you accepting my offer?" Gaara asked again.

"Yeah.. sure.." Matsuri said. "Well, I'm done with my dress. I'm getting my mask.. Bout' you?"

"Nah, I already have one.."

"So what's the point on going on here and bore yourself? I mean, you already have complete costume for Friday, so why bother going?" Matsuri said.

"I don't know.. I just felt like it.." Gaara answered. "And after all, I just want to spend time with my childhood friend who isn't a child anymore but acts like one."

"Hey, I heard from the other that you don't have a sense of humor…"

"Well, that's where they are wrong.."

**With Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto**

"Ugh, why does Uzumaki have to go with me.." Pointing at Naruto who was talking to Hinata about Ramen and how he first discovered and fell in love with it.

"Well at least you aren't Shikamaru… He's with Ino, and I guess from the looks of it, you know how Ino is when shopping.." Tenten said.

"Uh, no actually.." Neji said. Tenten sighed.

"Well, this is short, but it explains everything. Ino is wild when shopping." Tenten said.

"Well, I feel bad for Nara for going with Yamanaka.." Neji said.

"What's with you and surnames? I mean, you go around and calling people by their last names!" Tenten said.

"Well, I guess it's sort of my hobby, actually, it feels good." Neji explained to Tenten.

"I don't see what's good in that…"

"Try it."

"Well, ok.. Hyuuga." Tenten said.

"Uh me?" Hinata asked suddenly causing the two to turn to her.

"No Hinata, I meant the boy Hyuuga." Tenten said.

"I see.. Well Tenten-chan, I found a shop to look for masks, might as well get separated with you.." Hinata said.

"Go. Just meet us at the food court so we'll be leaving early. I don't want Hiashi-san and Tou-san get mad at me again…" Neji said.

"Hai, Neji-niisan!" And Hinata went off leaving Naruto, Neji and Tenten.

"Well, I'm hungry, I'll go get ramen. Ja!" Naruto waved to the two persons left.

"Soo…. Where are we going now?" Tenten asked.

"Hm. Let's get a mask." Neji said.

"But I don't want you to see it.." Tenten whined.

"Fine.. just remember to meet at the meeting place." Neji said while sighing.

"Ja!" Tenten waved.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura came to a table in the foodcourt and sat there waiting for her friends to come.

'I'm getting kinda hungry.. Might as well buy some snacks.' She thought.

Just when she was about to stand up, she saw Sasuke approaching the table she sat.

"Oh hey Sasuke!" Sakura greeted with a warm smile on her face.

"Hn. Your early." He said emotionlessly.

"Is there anything wrong with that? Better early than late…" Sakura muttered but clearly audible to Sasuke. "Did you find a mask?" She asked Sasuke.

"Aa."

"Ok."

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence Sakura was about to talk to him about the kiss that happened in school when a certain person beat her to it.

"TEEEEEMEEEE! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto shouted causing the people to look at him weirdly.

"Tch. Such a dobe…" Sasuke muttered while his eyebrows were twitching from the annoyance.

"Naruto! You didn't have to shout our names out loud!" Sakura said while choking our blonde friend.

"Accckk! G-Gck—ommeeen, Sakk—uuraa inhales breath chaaa—aaack!" Naruto choked on his words. Sakura let him go for he seems to have turned violetish blue. (A/N: Is there such a word?)

"Ehem.. So you guys done with shopping?" Naruto asked the two.

"Yeah.. We've been here for like uh… 7 minutes? Excluding the time you came here and I started choking you." Sakura said with a smile while Sasuke smirked what she said.

"Where are the others, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I actually left them since I was hungry, so I went to Ichiraku branch here at the mall where they served me 10 bowls of Beef ramen that tasted like heaven and—" And Naruto's praise about ramen was cut short by non other but the Uchiha who has his eyes in a deadly glare which says 'Say-another-word-about-ramen-and-I'll-make-sure-you-don'te-ever-taste-it-again' which Naruto quickly understood. "After all, there's ten minutes left."

"Well, you made me hungrier with your ramen talking.. You guys want something to eat?" Sakura asked the two bestfriends.

"Hn. No." Sasuke answered.

"Nah, I'll pass. I's still full from all that ramen.." Naruto said.

"Ok, just tell the others when they come that I just bought snacks." With that, Sakura got up and went to a very long line to the Ice cream store leaving the teme and dobe behind.

"Oi Teme, what did you and Sakura-chan did while I wasn't here?" Naruto said with his famous foxy grin.

"We just talked. Now butt off, mind your own business." Sasuke answered.

'Seems like the teme's talking in sentences now. Not to mention long sentences. Unlike back then, he was soo.. speechless.' Naruto seemed to be amused of what he was thinking.

"So… Who you bringing at the party?" Naruto suddenly asked.

'Should I tell the dobe?' the young Uchiha thought.

'**Hell no! Remember that you said that you and Sakura won't say tht you two are going together until it's the right time!**'

'And who the heck are you??'

'**Your Inner silly!**'

'My Inner? I thought I got rid of you when I was young?'

'**Well, I just had a really long vacation. And now I'm back!**'

'To destroy and embarrass me..'

'**Well, just don't tell them yet.**'

'Fine. Who said I would.'

'**Well It was lingering here..**'

'Yeah, whatever.'

"I didn't ask anyone yet. And I have no intention of doing so." Sasuke replied. And then the rest of the gang arrived with their shopping bags, more specifically Ino and Shikamaru. Poor Shikamaru had to carry all of Ino's shopping bags. Tenten nudged Neji and whispered "See? Look what I've told ya.." Neji just nodded but was smirking at Shikamaru while the lazy-boy muttered a 'troublesome'.

"Where's Sakura?" Asked Matsuri as she was sitting down her chair.

"She went to buy snacks.." Sasuke answered.

"Oh…"

"Well, well… If it isn't the losers…" Karin said with a smirk. "Well, Only the girls though.."

"Look who's talking.. At least we are not SLUTS!" Tenten countered.

"BITCH! HMPH! Anyway, I wasn't here to fight with these losers.. I'm just here to…" Karin stopped then smirked. "make Sasuke-kun go with me to the party.." She ended it by looking directly at Sasuke who just looked at her with disgust.

"Hell no. I'm going with someone else!" Sasuke said with anger.

"Hmph, and who that stupid slut who got to ask you first? I'll make sure I'll get rid of her for you.." Karin said in a very flirty way.

"First, It's Sakura. Second, she isn't a slut, third, I asked her, not she asked me and lastly, there is no way you'll get rid of her…" Sasuke said with a very bad aura surrounding him. Then Naruto whispered to Sasuke's ear "Hey teme! I thought you weren't going with someone else??"

"Shut up dobe.." he replied.

"Hm, We'll see about that." Karin said while suddenly holding Sasuke's face and forced herself on him. The others were watching with wide eyes. 'Hm, I know Sakura's there.. Heh, I'm sooo good.' Karin thought while smirking into the kiss. Sasuke was struggling to break the kiss but failed to do so. Just then they heard a clanking noise. It turned out to be the person who would hate to see what was happening.

'Oh Shit! It's Sakura!' Then Sasuke tried to break the kiss and this time, he successfully did it.

"Sakura, this is not what it seems—" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's voice.

"Well! It seems like everyone's here. Might as well go now.. Ja!" Sakura said while wearing one of her fake smiles. She got her stuff, turned away to the table and started to walk but then stopped. She turned her head to look behind and said

"And oh, Sasuke? It seems like you've found yourself a better date than me to the dance.. Good luck!" and with that she left. Sasuke was about to chase her when a hand stopped her.

"See Sasuke-kun? I got rid of her.." Karin said while putting on one of her innocent smiles.

"Shut the hell up you slut, and stop holding me!!" Sasuke shouted at her face and pushed her off.

"Sasuke we're—" Naruto said but he was cut off by Sasuke.

"I'm going home now. See you guys tomorrow.." Sasuke said. When Sasuke was out of sight, Hinata spoke.

"I guess we have to make them go back together.." She said.

"Yeah. But not now.. They need time." Gaara answered.

* * *

'Why the hell does it hurt so much? I mean, we're just friends right? Wait, we might be friends I don't know but WHY?!' She thought while inside the cab.

"We're here." The driver said.

"Arigato." She went down and entered her house.

'**Might be because you like him..**' her inner said.

'No way! I hate that jerk eversince!'

'**Fine, deny it all you want. But all I know is that you like him..**'

'Whatever..' And she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

"I'm home." Sasuke said while he entered the house.

"Hey little brother. There seems to be something bothering you.." Itachi greeted him.

"None of your business.." Sasuke said while plopping on the couch.

"You know I'm your big brother and I can always help you with your problems…" Itachi said.

'He's right. He has always been there…' Sasuke thought.

"Fine.."

"About girls?"

"Not really.."

"But is it about a girl?"

"Yeah."

Itachi thought for a while. Sasuke looked at him and explain what happened. Including their kiss.

"Oh, you know what? Surprise her." The older Uchiha suggested.

"How?"

"I don't know, be creative."

Sasuke was in deep thought this time. And then, he got it.

"Thanks Itachi-niisan." He smiled to him. "You're the best."

"I know I am.." He said while playing with Sasuke's hair.

* * *

**A/N: And that is that!! I finally finished it! It really took long because I have to think of that plot/twist in this chapter. But before I end this…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!**

**Haha, and guys, I might post a one shot later for his birthday. I'm not sure if I will but you better look out for it ok? I might update late again. Oh and please review! I beg you!**

**Sanziethekunoichi**


	6. I need help… All of your help

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again. Right now I'm trying hard to update as early as possible since I got myself some inspirations from the happenings these past few days… And to everyone that reviewed here and my other story, ****Arigatou gozaimasu****!! You made me feel like updating! So here's you Chapter 6! By the way, it's long so it's worth the wait.. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. I never did.. **

Recap:

_Itachi thought for a while. Sasuke looked at him and explain what happened. Including their kiss._

"_Oh, you know what? Surprise her." The older Uchiha suggested._

"_How?"_

"_I don't know, be creative."_

_Sasuke was in deep thought this time. And then, he got it._

"_Thanks Itachi-niisan." He smiled to him. "You're the best."_

"_I know I am.." He said while playing with Sasuke's hair._

**Chapter 6: I need help… All of your help.**

The next day Sakura woke up lazily. She got up from bed and looked at the calendar.

'Hm, Today is Wednesday.. Wednesday? Why does is ring a bell…' She thought. She was about to get her uniform when..

'OH NO! TODAY IS WEDNESDAY AND ME AND _SASUKE_ IS GOING TO HELP EACH OTHER IN DESIGNING THE GYM FOR THE PARTY!' Sakura mentally shouted.

'**ARGH! DAMMIT WOMAN! Don't scream!! Well, what your point anyway?! And wait.. why is there no –kun there?!**' Her inner shouted to her.

'Remember what I witnessed yesterday and I'm not in the mood to face him.. yet. And there is no –kun cause I hate him!!'

'**Let me tell you, first, you don't hate him, you just jealous and second, there's a yet in your sentence, does that mean you want to see him?**' her inner smirked.

'Well, yeah. I do want to see him but.. Ugh, it's just so hard. And second, why the heck am I jealous of him?! I have nothing to be jealous about!'

'**But hey, deep inside I know your heart aches.. I can see it from down here you know..**'

'Ugh, no way. I like him as an enemy that's all. And **if**.. there's an if there, I actually like him, I couldn't since I don't know him well..'

'**Well honey, that's where you're wrong…**'

'What do you mean? I don't understand you…'

'**Oh hey look at the time! Won't you be late already?**'

'Hey! Stop changing the topic here!' Sakura looked at her wall clock. 'OH NO! YOU'RE RIGHT!'

'**Told you so..**'

Sakura rushed herself to the bathroom and took a bath. She came out 15 minute later to wear her uniform, fixed her hair in a messy bun, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ohayo Kaa-san, Tou-san.." she said in a very bored voice.

"Oh Sakura! Why do you sound so sad? Well anyway, eat your breakfast! You'll be energetic afterwards!" Mayu happily said to her daughter who plopped down to her seat and started eating.

"Oh Kaa-san?" Sakura called her mother's attention. Mayu looked at her with a questioning face.

"What is it dearie?"

"I kinda have to go to help the school with the preparation of the party on Friday, so I sort of uh… have to go home late. Is it ok?" Sakura asked while shoving a spoonful in her mouth.

"Hm, Kazuya, what do you think?" Mayu asked her husband.

"Sure, it's a schoolwork anyway. So are you bringing your car?" Kazuya asked her daughter.

"I'm not in the mood to bring it."

"Well, you're riding with me." Kazuya asked.

"No, it's ok tou-san! I can use the bus!"

"Nope, it's ok, after all I have to meet a colleague on a restaurant 9 blocks away from your school but I can't give you a ride back home.. gomen." Kazuya said.

"Oh no worries Tou-san! I could ride the bus going here."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

"Ok then, we have to go now. You said you always want to be early in school right?"

"Hai." She answered

They got their stuff and headed to the car.

"Bye Honey!"Kazuya kissed Mayu on the lips. I

"Bye Kaa-san! See you later!" Sakura waved. Then they left.

* * *

In the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was almost finished with his breakfast when Itachi came down the stairs to eat his own breakfast.

"Ohayou, foolish little brother.." Itachi greeted teasingly accompanying it with a yawn.

"Ugh, morning to you too.. Hey nii-san, Are you sure that your plan will work?" Sasuke asked while taking a sip from his orange juice. (A/N: Sasuke might seem OOC but the truth is he's just too comfortable speaking with his family members at home.)

"Of course I am! Why did you think made me the top of the whole batch when I graduated?" Itachi bragged.

'He's full of himself..' Sasuke thought while shrugging.

"Hn. Yeah right. Remember your plan last year that backfired?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! It was part of the plan to break my right leg!" Itachi said.

"Hn. But not at a very excruciating way though. And you we're grounded after that." Sasuke smirked even wider with the thought of the time when that happened.

"Che. You'll see, it'll work. That's how I get girls to forgive me." Itachi said to his brother.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Oh hey little brother, I'm going to give you a ride to school and going back home." Itachi said while munching on his sandwich.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well first, I want to see your plan, second, find girls there, and lastly, I just want to visit my old school.."

"Well Itachi, there's no way girls there are going to hit on you…" Sasuke said coolly.

"Wanna bet on that?" Itachi challenged.

"Hn. Whatever. But don't you have school today too?"

"Nope! The university told us to have a one week break. Oh yeah, and Deidara's coming with us later on the ride to school ok? He has the same intentions like me." Itachi grinned.

"Ugh, such losers.."

"Look who's talking.. Says the boy who made her girlfriend mad.." Itachi pouted teasingly.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuke angrily said.

"Heh, what I meant is a girl that is your friend… You're a little guilty Sasuke.." Itachi smirked.

"Tch. Shut up and let's go." Sasuke said. Itachi just smirked at what his brother said. 'He's just going at the same phase when I was his age… denial. Haha, I'd like to see this..' He thought.

* * *

'Isn't that Itachi's car?' Deidara thought as he was waiting at the bus stop.

"Oi Itachi! Hey, isn't that your little bro, Sasuke?" Deidara asked.

"Hn. Tell me again why does he have to ride with us?" Sasuke asked from the backseat. Deidara rode the car and they sped off.

"Well, I didn't give you the full details didn't I? You see, we're having a mini reunion. As the Akatsuki at school." Itachi explained.

"What the hell is Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a group which consists of famous, attractive and smart people at school at our time. Itachi and I are a part of it. Yeah." Deidara said.

"Hmph.. I can't see why Itachi was a part of it though…" Sasuke muttered but followed it with a smirk knowing that Itachi had something to say on this statement.

"Well I don't know Sasuke… Even up to now, your school and it's students have known me for my handsome features…" Itachi bragged. "And oh… How many are your fangirls at school? Not counting those from others.. if you know what I mean."

"Hn. 4568.." Sasuke said looking out the window. He was secretly smirking because he knew that was a lot of girls... but unfortunately…

"Heh, I got 8798… Half of em' are your fangirls too…" Itachi said smirking.

"Idiot.." Sasuke muttered. "Hahaha, I know how you feel Sasuke." Deidara said to him.

"Oh, don't you start, Deidara…" Itachi warned his best friend.

"Didn't you know, when we were juniors, Itachi almost suffocated when it was the annual dance because the girls there can't resist his so called charm.. you should have see his face!!" Deidara said while chuckling. "Oh and here's the funny part there… because he ate too much, he suddenly farted! The whole gym was like so quiet then…" Deidara paused. Sasuke was smirking at his brother while Itachi was blushing. "The girls there were like 'OMG! ITACHI KUN FARTED! HIS FART SMELLS SO GOOD!' 'I KNOW!' 'LIKE TOTALLY'!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Deidara was already laughing his ass off while Sasuke was doing the same. Actually Sasuke likes to make fun of his brother or just plainly embarrass him.

"STOP IT DEIDARA! WHEN WE GET OFF THIS CAR, YOU'RE DEAD!!" Itachi shouted.

"Hahaha! Ok, dude! Hahahaha! Calm down!! Hahaha!" Deidara laughed.

"HMPH! I HATE YOU ALL!!" Itachi said.

And they had a fun car ride.

* * *

"Hey Sakura…" Kazuya aked her daughter.

"Hm?" Sakura said while looking out the window of the car. Kazuya sighed before he said something.

"You seem lonely yesterday when you came, not to mention you have an evil aura around you that seems to match your mother's…" Kazuya sweatdropped.

"It's nothing dad.." She said quietly. "Nothing important.."

"But you know you could open up with me." He said. Sakura sighed. His dad can always determine if she has a problem or not most importantly her mood. He seems to master it from Mayu, who at Sakura's age was the same.

"Well, don't expect me to give many details since it's… kind of… uh.. Personal. And don't tell it to anyone" She said.

"It's ok. Just as long as I know what you're bothered with." He said with a smile.

And then Sakura told him everything that happened. She didn't mention that Sasuke was involved. "Don't tell anyone dad… You promised." She said with a warning.

"Of course. Thanks for sharing." He said with a mischievous grin. Sakura noticed this and smirked.

"You know, I thought you were an over protective dad… Well it doesn't seem like it." She said. Then her father laughed.

"Well it just that… I don't want to get my daughter hurt. But really, what you told me reminds me of your mom and me back then." Sakura got interested in this. "I remember when I got her first kiss. She left me at the clinic with a few bruises and cuts." He laughed at the memory.

"Hmph, I should have done that to Sasuke…" She said quietly but not enough for her father not to hear it.

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked. Sakura sighed. 'What have I gotten into??' she thought.

"Yeah… He's my first kiss…" She said. Kazuya smiled. "Hm, nice choice. I remember the time at when you were seven, at his birthday party. Oh yeah, you came to us drenched." He said.

"Yeah.. evil bastard…" She muttered.

"Language Sakura…" his father warned. "Yeah.."

"Well here we are! Have a nice day honey!" Kazuya kissed her cheek.

"Ja!" Sakura said as she exited the car and headed to her friends. She saw Matsuri first.

"Sakura! Dude! Why did you leave early yesterday?" Sakura felt a little uncomfortable at this. After the incident, she has been confused with what she feels.

"Oh that? I just remembered that my parents and I we're doing something that night… Gomen." She said assuring Matsuri.

"Ok!" Matsuri said yet not fully believing Sakura and her alibi.

"Well, are we going now?" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, they're already at the classroom, they said they needed to do something." Matsuri explained.

"Even the boys?"

"Most especially the boys…"

"Oh, then why didn't you join them?"

"Well I thought that 'Who will fetch Sakura in front of school if everyone's here?' so here I am." She said. Sakura nodded. But then something caught her eye. First she saw a very familiar person who looks like Sasuke.

'Hm, what's his name again… Atachi, Itechi… argh, Wait. Itachi? Yeah! I think it is!!' She thought

Just then a blonde long haired guy went out the car. 'He does seem familiar too. I think that was in the bastard's party..'

And then..

"Sasuke" She muttered. But she was surprised because when Sasuke looked at her way, he didn't smile or anything. It seems like she wasn't there at all. 'The NERVE!! How dare he?! After what he did to me yesterday… such a.. a.. A JERK!!' she shouted in her mind

'**Oi, don't say that! Even though he's a jerk, he's hot.. I mean smoking hot!!**' her inner exclaimed crazily.

After the little incident, she just walked away and went to their classroom followed by Matsuri who was smirking. 'Heh, Sasuke seems to have an effect on her, ne?' She thought.

* * *

She came in the classroom and saw the gang huddled up in a corner whispering things to each other.

"Ehem…" Sakura faked a cough. Everyone jumped up in surprise and smiled/laughed nervously at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing… About the homework last night… I kind of forgot to do it.." Ino said.

"Hm… I'll just pretend I believe you. What about the others? They didn't do it too?" She asked, lifting her right eyebrow.

"No…" they answered in chorus.

"Oh well, I'll be in my seat if you need me guys…" She just smiled.

"Wait! You have something to share Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted from the circle.

"About what?"

"About yesterday…"

"What about it?" She asked.

"Well first, you didn't bother waiting for us… You just left all of a sudden because you saw… you saw…" Ino said trailing her sentence.

"It's ok Ino… You can say it. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything." She shrugged.

"But why Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Well…" 'What if I just make the same excuse as what I told Matsuri…' she thought.

'**YEAH! Now you're thinking smart… but, I still prefer you telling your true feelings though..**'

'Shut up.'

"I just forgot that my parents told me we are spending time together… that's all." She said.

"Oh" Everyone said.

"Well, I got to study. I can't go down in my academics." She said. Well, it was really true. Sakura was the highest in their batch.

Just when Sakura got up from the circle, Sasuke came in.

'Hmph… jerk.' Sakura thought as she sat down her seat. Sasuke approached the gang and went to discuss things with them, Sakura was not invited to join their little meeting.

"Hey Teme! Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… I just… uh… damn… how could I say this but…" Sasuke trailed. Everyone looked at him like he was a very interesting specie.

"I… need… sigh help. I need help from all of you." He finally said. Everyone was silent then.

Silence…

Silence…

"Teme, is that really you?" Naruto dumbly asked.

"Dobe. Yes it is!" Sasuke replied while he boinked the dobe's head.

"Well, Uchiha, I never thought you would ever need our help.." Neji smirked at Sasuke.

"Hell no Hyuuga. I just need some guiding." Sasuke said glaring at Neji.

"Uh.. Sasuke-san. Is it all about Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well.. yes. I just need her to forgive me. And, I want to ask her out again to the dance." Sasuke replied starting to get uneasy.

"Well, Sasuke. You came to the right people!" Ino squealed.

"Keep it down troublesome woman! Hey Sasuke, what time will you do this plan?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was thinking later after class. Since the teachers asked us to help them in decorating the gym." He answered coolly.

"Ok, so what's your plan?" Gaara and Matsuri asked at the same time. They both blushed.

"Well,…" Sasuke continued.

**To be continued….**

**Haha, this is a cliffy! Actually I didn't actually plan to do this.. But since It was taking me a long time to update… I considered doing this. Really sorry! This part was supposed to be like 15 pages or so but I just deduced it. Heh, I might post the next chapter earlier than usual. I guess you all noticed that this chapter is long because of the car rides... You have no idea how fun it is! haha, oh especially the car ride with Deidara! So I hope you review it. I 'm really sorry again. **

**Sanziethekunoichi**


	7. Go to the dance with me again, please?

**A/N: Haha! I was laughing while reading your reviews! Eek. And sorry I was late again. It was hell week I tell ya! I've been busy for like forever. SO UNFAIR! I've been having less time in this story really. I couldn't blame myself. But I can partly. Just because I'm also reading Eclipse. Hehe. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: own Naruto I don't.**

**Recap:**

"_Hey Teme! Are you alright?" Naruto asked._

"_Yeah… I just… uh… damn… how could I say this but…" Sasuke trailed. Everyone looked at him like he was a very interesting specie. _

"_I… need… sigh help. I need help from all of you." He finally said. Everyone was silent then._

_Silence…_

_Silence…_

"_Teme, is that really you?" Naruto dumbly asked._

"_Dobe. Yes it is!" Sasuke replied while he boinked the dobe's head._

"_Well, Uchiha, I never thought you would ever need our help.." Neji smirked at Sasuke._

"_Hell no Hyuuga. I just need some guiding." Sasuke said glaring at Neji._

"_Uh.. Sasuke-san. Is it all about Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked._

"_Well.. yes. I just need her to forgive me. And, I want to ask her out again to the dance." Sasuke replied starting to get uneasy._

"_Well, Sasuke. You came to the right people!" Ino squealed._

"_Keep it down troublesome woman! Hey Sasuke, what time will you do this plan?" Shikamaru asked._

"_I was thinking later after class. Since the teachers asked us to help them in decorating the gym." He answered coolly._

"_Ok, so what's your plan?" Gaara and Matsuri asked at the same time. They both blushed._

"_Well,…" Sasuke continued._

**Chapter 7: Go to the dance with me again. Please?  
**

"You got that?" Sasuke said. The others nodded.

"Where did you get that idea?" Kiba asked Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and said

"It was Itachi's actually…"

"Woah, dude? Why didn't you tell us that Itachi's here?" Naruto asked.

"Cause you didn't ask, dobe." Sasuke replied. "Well, I guess we better get started on recess… but who will distract Sakura then?" Matsuri said.

"I CANNN!" Naruto shouted at them. Everyone covered their ears and hit Naruto on the head except Hinata.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto asked them. "Don't give giveaways!!" Ino said sharply at Naruto.

"Nani?! I don't have giveaways!" Naruto said.

"You're dumber than a peanut who doesn't have a brain…" Neji said and he crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes.

"That isn't a nice thing to say Neji-niisan…" Hinata said to Neji while fiddling with her fingers.

"Hinata's right, though, I have to agree with Neji." Matsuri said.

"Awww.. Matsuri-chan! You're so mean! Good thing Hinata-chan is here to save me! My hero!" Naruto said then he suddenly hugged her. With that action, Hinata was blushing a thousand shades of red.

'Naruto-kun is hugging me… HUGGING ME!!' She thought. "Naru-t-to-k-uun….." and then she fainted.

"HINATA-CHAN!! DID I SUFFOCATE HER?! OH NO!! HINATA-CHAN'S DEAD! BECAUSE OF ME!" Naruto weeped.

"Troublesome idiot.." Shikamaru muttered.

"Anyway, the teacher is coming, let's get back to our seats." Of course, everyone went back to their seats but Sasuke sort of hesitated since he was beside Sakura. But he sat anyway. There was a very uncomfortable silence between them and a large gap.

"Good morning class!" Kakashi said as he entered the classroom. Of course… he was 30 minutes late. Again.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI! Wait… aren't you supposed to be the teacher after lunch?" Naruto shouted. Usually, he was accompanied by Sakura. But Sakura was silent. And it seems that Kakashi noticed this strange behavior from Sakura. Of course Sakura was Kakashi's new student but as a teacher, he researches on everyone from his class.

"Well, Orochimaru-sensei is absent so yeah, I'm his substitute. Hm. Sakura, you seem, very… quiet today. Something wrong?" He asked then smiled. Karin on the back was smirking at Sakura.

"It's nothing sensei. Just a little tired from yesterday's activity at home." She replied in a very tired tone.

"Are you sure you're not sick or anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Definitely noo-t.." she began to speak when she suddenly felt drowsy. She almost fell down of the seat but fortunately Sasuke was beside her to catch her.

"Uchiha, get her to the clinic." Kakashi said.

"Hn. Whatever" He said while holding the light Sakura in his muscular arms.

* * *

As Sasuke was walking down the hall to the clinic, Sakura gained a little consciousness. She began to mumble things like "Ow.. my head hurts." And "where in the world am I" while rubbing her forehead.

Sasuke just kept quiet until they reached the clinic. Shizune was standing there.

"Oh! What happened to Sakura? Isn't it a little too early to be here in the clinic?" Shizune said.

"She fainted in class. Must be lack of sleep or something." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, don't worry Sasuke. I'll attend to her, you can go back to class now. Arigato for bringing Sakura here. And oh, is your brother coming here later?" Shizune said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, but he's already here in school. He's with Deidara."

"Ok, thanks again!" Shizune said, returning back to her work.

"Sure…"And then he walked out of the clinic. After 7 minutes, Sakura woke up feeling groggy.

"Mhh… Oh Shizune! Where am I?" Sakura said.

"You're in the clinic Sakura, you don't remember anything?" Shizune asked as she offered her a glass of water.

"Well, when Kakashi sensei talked to me, I felt a little drowsy and I felt my world spinning. Then I fell on my chair but I guess someone caught me cause I didn't feel the cold floor. Instead it was a pair of strong arms. I wonder who is it…" Sakura trailed.

"Well, the one who brought you here was Sasuke" Shizune said, thinking.

"Oh." Sakura felt a tinge of thankfulness to him though she still feels angry at him. 'Hm, still unbelievable though. Just this morning he pretended not to see me. The cold ass jerk. But… he's the one who caught me though. Or so they say. I need to ask the others later.'

"You know, you should say at least thanks to him" Shizune broke her thoughts.

"Well, I do feel the same." Sakura lied. Or maybe half lied.

"You feel fine already?" Shizune asked. Sakura only nodded.

"Well, I suggest you don't exhaust yourself ok? And when you get home, get plenty of sleep." Shizune said.

"Thanks! I owe you one." Sakura said.

"Nah! Don't bother. That's why I'm here you know…"

"Ok, then. I'm off to class!"

"Don't forget what I said!"Shizune winked at Sakura. Sakura stopped for a moment. Shizune did say two things… So which did she mean? 'Oh well… I guess, I need to do both, but I need to ask the witnesses.' She thought while walking inside the empty and quiet hallway.

* * *

Sakura came in their noisy classroom just to be greeted by silence and eyes staring at her.

"What did I do now?" She muttered.

"SAKURA-CHAAN!!" Ino shouted. (A/N: you thought it was Naruto huh?)

"Ino.." She greeted sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Good thing Sasuke-kun caught you or else.. you might have amnesia for hitting your head!!" She reacted too much.

"Relax Ino… I just need a _quiet," _stressing the word "place to rest…"

"Saki! Just want you to know, we'll be having a project, we have to make an anatomy of the human cell and its functions plus their details. Oh it will be by partner though." Tenten said.

"So, who's my partner?" Sakura asked, not particularly happy that she asked that question.

"It's Sasuke" Hinata said for Tenten while she just nodded. 'Sasuke huh? Why does it seem like both of us always end up together?' She thought.

"Oh. Joy." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hm, you seems pretty happy about it! Well, you should be, after all, it is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about." Ino said with glee. Sakura sighed in desperation.

"You know Ino, there are really times that I could consider you a dense and dumb as Naruto." Sakura shook her head while she said it.

"Oh Sakura, that isn't a nice thing to say to your best friend." Ino said in a motherly way.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

"Geez. Could the bell get any louder." Sakura grumbled.

"Hm, looks like someone has that time of the month…" Tenten said jokingly.

"Don't start on me too, Ten" Sakura said as she got her things to go to her next class.

'English and Literature. Ugh, it's that perverted teacher again. Jiraiya-sensei.' Sakura thought.

"That expression in Sakura's face seems to be telling me that she'd rather join us in going to the next class rather than going there earlier." Ino smirked.

"Sometimes I hate you for doing that to me." Sakura said.

"Yes, well I love you too!" Ino said gleefully. "You know Sakura-chan, we could always read you like an open book." Hinata said, smiling.

"Yeah, and that is one thing I hate too!" Sakura grumbled.

"Well, you just have to get used to it." Matsuri said while daydreaming about something else.

"I am. Wait, what are you thinking about Matsuri?" Sakura said with a sly grin present on her pink lips.

"Yeahhmmm… " She said while smiling into an empty space somewhere.

"Hey Matsuri, earth to Matsuri!" Tenten waved her hands in front of Matsuri's face.

"Ohhh… Someone here is thinking of SOMEONE!" Ino clapped her hands. Hinata just giggled while Sakura and Tenten grinned widely.

"Ohh Matsuriiiii-chaaaann.." the girls called Matsuri.

"Hmm… oh gosh. HEY! I'm really sorry for spacing out!" Matsuri sweatdropped but it was long gone when she saw her friends grinning at her. It made her felt uncomfortable.

"Uhh… guys… what the heck are you doing?"

"Heh. I don't know Matsuri.. What are YOU doing?" Sakura said.

"Uh huh. Who was that Matsuri-chan?" Hinata said.

"It's none of your business!" Matsuri shouted. Well, she tried to but she was blushing.

"Hm, If I know, it's someone who has red hair." Ino said.

"A friend of Sasuke's" Tenten added. Sakura winced a little but no one noticed this.

"and someone who is your best friend." Hinata finished.

"Yeah! And so? That doesn't matter to you!" Matsuri said.

"Oh well, let's just get to class." Sakura said.

* * *

It was their English and Literature class. Of course, Jiraiya was there. After all, he was their teacher right?

"Stupid pervert" Sakura muttered. She was pissed off actually. It was because they were writing an essay about naked ladies. And unfortunately, those who won't comply will fail. So Sakura has to do it.

She continued doing her essay but she really can't think of anything. Just then, a small piece of paper was slipped to her desk. Curious, she opened the paper.

_Sakura,_

_Meet me at the Gym after school._

_Sasuke_

'The heck? Of course we are gonna meet! I mean, we're going to help in arranging the party right? Geez!' Sakura thought.

Then she started writing in another piece of paper and folded it and passed it to Sasuke who was also trying hard in finishing his essay.

He opened it and read it.

_Sasuke,_

_Of course we're going to meet! Remember, we're helping them is designing the party!_

_Sakura_

_P.S. And why are you talking to me? I thought you were mad at me. Just like a while ago._

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started writing his reply to her.

_Sakura,_

_I know that. I'm not dumb. I just have something to tell you. It's very Important._

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Who said I was mad at you? You're really annoying, jumping to conclusions just like that._

Sakura read the paper. Just as she was writing her reply, Jiraiya caught sight of the pieces of paper.

"Hm, Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha, would you please stop passing love letter to each other?" Jiraiya said. "But you know, it's better to show your love in actions you know." He grinned pervertedly.

"Hell no! I am not passing him love letters! And he started it!" Sakura accused. Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

"Stop accusing me and acting like a 5 year old child!" Sasuke countered.

"Stop it kids. You know it's not healthy in a relationship…" Jiraiya said.

"The heck? No way he's my boyfriend!" Sakura said.

"Same here!" Sasuke said.

"Anyway, it's time class, pass your essays." Jiraiya said.

Good thing Sakura and Sasuke finished theirs. When they got up to go to lunch, they gave each other death glares. Sakura just 'hmph'ed at him at went away while he sighed.

'Geez, tell me why am I apologizing to her again?' Sasuke thought.

'**It's because you hurt her idiot.**' His inner said to him.

' And do I care?' He said

'**You have no idea how much you care. Your just plain stubborn, you know.**'

'And damn proud of it.' He said to his inner.

And Sasuke went to the canteen.

* * *

The day passed slowly. Sakura was actually looking forward after school and she doesn't know why. The whole time she was feeling excited at the same time curious at what will happen later after school.

'Geez, why am I feeling this?'

'**Cause you're excited that Sasuke will say something to you later. I just had a chat with his inner actually.**'

'Really huh? And what did his inner say?'

'**Sorry, no can do!**'

'Yeah, and I'm your outer. I have the right to know.'

'**And I have the right to refuse too.**'

'Your hopeless…'

'**I'll take that as a compliment.**'

'Whatever'

* * *

She went to her lockers to drop off some book when she saw something inside her locker. It was a letter.

_Go to the park._

_-Sasuke_

Sakura's mouth dropped open. 'Wtf? I thought he told me to go to the gym?!' Sakura thought.

She neatly arranged her books and set off to the garden. When she arrived there, no one was around. She looked around and something caught her eyes, it was another letter but it has a gold colored handkerchief attached to it.

_Go to the Gym and stop at the door. When you arrive there, put on the blindfold. After that knock 3 times._

_-Sasuke_

She just sighed. She has to follow him right? So she did what was written on the letter. She went to the gym and stopped at the door. She put the gold blindfold securely. After that she thought twice.

'Should I knock? Should I continue what I'm doing? Argh. Oh well, there's no turning back.' With that thought, she knock on the door 3 times. She waited patiently. The door suddenly creaked open and a pair of hands held her arm. And then, the person whispered to her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." The voice said. She shivered. Sakura thought it was awfully familiar. And then it struck her.

It was Sasuke's voice.

Of course, no one had that soft, velvety whisper. Only the younger Uchiha can. Not even Itachi can do that.

She was guided inside the gym. It was cold. The windows were closed because the aircon was open. The Sasuke stopped guiding her. She held his hands.

"What now?" She asked.

"Just wait. Be patient." He said.

And then Sasuke pulled out a chair to let Sakura sit down. The chair seems to be very comfortable according to Sakura. He leaned closer to Sakura's ear.

"Ok. Now, count one to three when I said so, then, take off your blindfold." Sasuke whispered again.

Sakura seemed to notice that every time Sasuke whispers something to her ear, she always shivers. 'Must be because of his velvety smooth voice.' She thought.

Sasuke backed away from Sakura. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Start counting now." He instructed her.

1…

2…

3..

She opened her blindfold and gasped at what she saw.

The gym was filled with petals of roses. There was a red carpet. She was sitting on a sort of throne. And what surprised her the most was 2 banners. The first banner has 8 characters in it.

_I'm Sorry_

She was speechless for the first time. This was really unexpected on her part. Especially when Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha was involved. Then her eyes moved to the other banner. A phrase she heard before appeared on it.

_Go to the dance with me again. Please?_

She looked over at Sasuke whose face was emotionless. She opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke suddenly talked.

"Yes, what you've seen is true. Yes, I am asking for your forgiveness. I know I'm a big jerk. But it wasn't me who initiated that kiss, she forced herself on me. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. I wasn't intentional. And on that second banner, yeah, I'm asking you again. So…" He said. Sakura was really convinced since she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Never in her life has she seen something like this. It was like a part of a romantic movie she always watch. And after all, this was one of his long speech which he rarely does.

She closed her eyes and opened them to look in his onyx eyes.

"You're forgiven. And sure, I'll go with you." She smiled.

"Really? Thanks you!" Sasuke said and he did something that shocked them both.

…

…

…

He hugged her tight.

'Is he…. Hugging me?' Sakura thought.

'Am I… hugging her?' Sasuke thought.

He pulled out from the hug and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpo—" he apologized but Sakura shushed him.

"It's ok. Just… don't do it on random times. It just shocked me. That's all." Sakura said.

"Ok."

"So… did you do all this?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I got help. The idea was from Itachi, then the gang helped me in arranging this. Oh and sorry for snobbing you this morning, I wasn't sure if you were so mad at me that I needed to keep my distance from you." He said.

"You know you talk too much." She laughed. And for the first time, well, that was what she remembered….

Sasuke smiled a true one.

* * *

**Finally! I finished it! Wow, I got chills at my spine while I was doing this. I got inspired by Eclipse. Hehe, so I finished this faster today. Oh for those readers who are also Twilight fans, do you think I should make at least a one shot if it? Please put it in your reviews.**

**Oh and here's a new one. I got a sneak peek for you in the next chapter: The Party part I**

He took my hand and whispered to me

"You look very beautiful tonight."

"So do you." I answered him.

"Hey when did boys get beautiful?" He said.

"When I said you are." I giggled.

And after that we went inside the Limousine

**So there. Haha, oh if you guys don't mind, I'll do it on Sakura's POV. I've been itching actually to do that. Haha, must me because it was the same as the Twilight Saga. Geez. I am addicted to it now. So wait for the next chapter ok? But to tell you the truth. I'll be updating on Monday! wee, so I will update earlier than usual. :D And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Sanziethekunoichi**


	8. The Party Part 1

**A/N: I know.. Kill me now for updating late. Yeah. I was actually surprised when I learned that we were already having our exams and I only have two weeks to prepare for it. That time when I was writing chapter 7, I was already starting chapter 8 but unfortunately my mom told me to stop using the computer and study so yeah. So.. I'm really sorry. But I promise you, it'll be good. :D And thanks for the many reviews even though I updated late!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Forever by Chris Brown.**

_Recap:_

"_So… did you do all this?" Sakura asked._

"_Well, I got help. The idea was from Itachi, then the gang helped me in arranging this. Oh and sorry for snobbing you this morning, I wasn't sure if you were so mad at me that I needed to keep my distance from you." He said._

"_You know you talk too much." She laughed. And for the first time, well, that was what she remembered…._

_Sasuke smiled a true one._

**Chapter 8: The Party part I**

Sakura's POV

Today was the day. It's already Friday. The day of the party. Of course everyone was already preparing for the party. Sasuke and I finished the whole gym and they were satisfied. We went home, with Sasuke taking me to my house just to make sure I was safe. I don't know what's up with him.

The girls was in my house while the boys, in Sasuke's. We were so busy in deciding what accessories we would bring or wear, what hairstyle and everything else.

**Sakura's house**

"Hey Sakura. You know, you haven't told us about what happened last Wednesday after school." Tenten said.

"YEAH! I WANT DETAILS!" Matsuri said, being hyper because of eating too much chocolate awhile ago.

"Did you like his surprise?" Hinata asked her, also curious.

"And lastly, what was your reply?" Ino grinned mischievously.

"Ok, guys, stop bombarding me with a lot of questions, you're asking too much." I said.

"But pleeeeaaase tell us what happened?" Matsuri said with puppy eyes present.

"Ok, ok… Geez. Just stop and listen ok?"I said in defeat.

"Ok!" They all said in unison.

"Ok, so I went to my locker first after class because I was supposed to put my other books there. I opened my locker and saw a letter there. Of course I opened it and I read it. It says to go to the garden. Then I fixed my stuff and followed what the letter says. I arrived at the garden but saw no one. I looked around and something caught my eyes. It was a letter with a gold colored handkerchief attached to it. I read the letter and it said, go to the gym door then put on the blindfold then knock three times. So I did what I was told… or written. At first I hesitated but I went for it. The door creaked open and someone guided me inside. That 'guy' told me to count to three and take off the blindfold after he signaled me. So he signaled me and I opened the blindfold. Yeah, and I guess you guys know what I saw since you were the one who put it up according to Sasuke. And then he apologized to me in a very sincere way and asked me to the dance. Of course I forgave him and I said yes. Then he suddenly hugged me and… OOPS!"I got surprised because I said the part that I was supposed to miss.

"Wait… did I hear that right?" Ino remarked, surprised.

"No! No! You didn't hear that" I was frantically waving my arms in a defensive way. The other girls just grinned slyly.

"Oh geez." I muttered.

"Mind explaining Sakura?" Matsuri said. I looked at her, confused. "What should I explain? I wasn't the one who hugged someone. And after all, he said he won't do it again."

"Okaaayy Saku-ra. We'll just pretend we believe yooouuu…" Ino said in a sing-song voice. They all laughed. I just smiled at them.

* * *

**Sasuke's House**

Sasuke's POV

Sigh.

How can I ever get these idiots out of my house?

Geez.

Yes. So practically, the boys of the gang were in my house. Guess what's worse? Itachi and Deidara are going to that damn party too. I actually begged the school not to let them come but Itachi's charming powers overpowered mine. Stupid nii-san.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme, ya' comin'?" Naruto said.

Idiot. Trying to be a damn rapper.

"Shut up dobe. Stop being a wannabe." I replied.

"Ok teme. But remember, we need to practice." Naruto said to me as he approached the door.

"Hn." I said when he shut the door closed.

It's been a long time since I'd done this.

* * *

**Sakura's House**

Sakura's POV

I've never seen myself wearing something so elegant. Yeah. I may be known to be the most beautiful girl in school but I try to keep things simple. I guess that's what makes me beautiful.

"Sakura.. That dress is sooooooo gorgeous!" Ino shouted. I just smiled. She was definitely right.

I was wearing a Victorian style dress. You know, those dresses worn by the Queens of the 18th century. Though, all of our dresses were fit for dancing. Mine was color light pink with a dash of purple in it. It has a lot of ribbons surrounding the skirt part and I didn't bother putting on the turtleneck part of it. I kind of feel hot if I wore those. Kind of those similar to the dresses of one movie I watched. _Marie Antoinette_ I think. Maybe they got inspiration form that. I wore my hair in a long braid. I put other accessories in my hair too. I also put out my mask which was a half mask with pink, violet and white glitter with very attractive designs and two feathers on the side.

Well I wasn't the only one wearing that kind of dress. All of us were.

Ino's was light purple, It was designed to have a big ribbon on her waistline. She wore the most jewelry of us all. Typical Ino. She still wore her hair in a usual ponytail but in those ponytails' have a lot of braids in them. Her mask was a half mask with violet and blue glitter with yellow stars surrounding her eyes. I find it very suitable for her dress.

Hinata's was lavender, She wore the turtleneck style, she doesn't want to show a lot of skin according to her though the dress almost covered her whole body. She also has pleats on the arm part. She had her hair is two ponytails. We all thought it was very kawaii. But her mask was more kawaii. It was a light violet with a dash of lavender and tiny white flowers around the whole mask.

Tenten's was light brown and she has a lot of ruffles one her dress. She wore a necklace and 2 bracelets. She had her hair in two ponytails too but it was braided. She said she still doesn't want to keep her hair down cause it isn't in her nature to do so. Her mask was a simple brown and white slashes or glitters and was surrounded by white ruffles.

Matsuri's was peach. She has the most simple dress of us all. Same Victorian style like us but more simple. She also had a choker on her neck and a few ribbons on her arm. I find it very elegant. Though the only thing is her dress in the most bulkiest too. She had her hair in a cute headband with a ribbon on top of it. Her mask was a light brown and pink with was designed with red polka dots. I find her mask very cute and childish, just like her.

Although we were all ready, we still stayed to talk.

**Sasuke's house**

Sasuke's POV

"Teme! Come on!" Naruto shouted at me. Geez. How would I get this idiot to shut up and stop shouting at me like we're mountains apart.

"Shut up dobe. I'm right here. I'm just getting my guitar." I replied. Yeah. You heard that right.

I looked at my other friends. They were still preparing what they will wear while I was finished already. I was wearing a white long sleeved polo and a black vest and a black dress pants. I opened two buttons of my polo and pulled the sleeves up to my elbows. I left my hair just the way it is. I also wore the black leather shoes my dad gave me last week. I got my mask which was similar with the one in the Phantom of the Opera.

When everyone was done, I looked at their outfits. Naruto was wearing a black long sleeved polo and a black dress pants. He just opened one button. He put wax in his hair to keep his usual hair. He wore a black leather shoes almost similar to mine except the design of course. I never knew the dobe knows how to dress himself as formal. Seeing that two days ago, at the mall, he was asking what the hell was formal. His mask was almost shaped like a fox. It was black but the edges were orange.

Neji's wasn't that surprising. He was wearing a cream long sleeved polo and a light brown dress pants. He wore a coat with it. He told me it would look formal. Tch. Typical Neji. This time he didn't tie his hair and he kept it loose. I always wonder why Hyuuga men keep their hair long. I won't ask any of the Hyuuga because of my pride. Neji wore black leather shoes too. Neji's mask was shaped like a falcon. The color was flesh and it seems to fit his costume. Not bad, Hyuuga.

Shikamaru wore his in a lazy style. It was composed of a green long sleeved polo which he unbuttoned two buttons of it and black dress pants. He decided to wear a tie though it was very loose. He kept his hair tied. He wore black leather shoes. Shikamaru's mask was very common though. It was a mask that was green but what caught my eye was the black shadow-like designs surrounding the eye part.

Lastly was Gaara. He wore a simple red long sleeved polo and a brown necktie. Along with it was a black dress pants and black leather shoes. He kept his style simple yet sophisticated. What's weird was, he kept on fidgeting a velvet box he was holding. I didn't dare ask. He'll just glare at me. Though I won't worry because I know the girls will discuss it later on. His mask was red and brown. The design was like yin and yang except that the colors were red and brown.

Kiba, Shino and Lee didn't go to my house since they said they wanted to be early in the venue to get dates. I went to get my guitar on the corner and went to our music room located beside my room. We practiced in the remaining time allotted for us.

"Hey guys! I guess it's time to fetch the girls." Naruto said, wiping his forehead.

"Ugh, troublesome but true." Shikamaru replied.

"Hn. Let's go." I said to them. "Yeah. And don't forget your instruments AND masks." Neji added.

"Wait, so we really are performing?" Gaara asked. "Unfortunately yes. Naruto was being stupid that day when he asked Tsunade if we could perform tonight. " Shikamaru lazily explained.

"Dobe." I said, pretty much annoyed with the fact that girls will drool later on our performance. "Well, we better go, the girls might kill us for being late." Neji informed.

"Ok." We all answered

* * *

**Sakura's House**

Sakura's POV

"Geez. Are the boys running late this time? Or we just finished early?" I asked the girls around me.

"I don't know, they might have problems in what they'll wear." Matsuri said.

"Boys? Having problems with clothing? That's ridiculous! Have you see Shikamaru? He doesn't even care about what he'll wear!" Ino said, more like lectured us.

"Or, they just caught traffic." Hinata simply said. Then, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Anyway. Stop the argument. They're here." Tenten said while standing up. She volunteered to welcome the guys. We just followed after her. She opened the door and the first face we saw was a monkey's.

…

Just joking. It was Naruto's. I don't want to hurt our poor friend's feelings, right?

"Hey Tenten-Chan! Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, Matsuri-chan and woaaah! Hinata-Chan! Y-you l-ook Da-dashing!!" Naruto said as his eyes turned wide after seeing Hinata. Ah, we did a great job.

The girls got their stuff and went towards the limo except me and Sasuke. We stood there in silence until he broke it. He took my hand and put his mouth closer to my ear and whispered to me

"You look very beautiful tonight."

"So do you." I answered him. A smile appearing in my face

"Hey when did boys get beautiful?" He said playfully with a confused expression in his face. I found it cute.

"When I said you are." I giggled as I poked his nose. He just chuckled and grinned at me.

"Teme! Sakura-chan! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto shouted to us.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke replied.

And after that, we went inside the limousine.

* * *

The ride going to school was kind of loud. Of course, courtesy of Naruto and Ino. But hey, blondes are fun to be with, right? (**A/N: No offense to blondes, I find them fun to be with, well based from one experience. ********)**

We arrived at school and people were already getting inside the gym. I was proud of our work. The gym was very beautiful. It was filled with a lot of flowers and it was very colorful. On the pathway was a red carpet. It made everyone who passed there, a feeling of being a royalty. There were a lot of tables inside. In one table, we saw Kiba, Shino and Lee along with their dates and two guys. We approached them and greeted them. But something surprised us.

"Temari? When did you come back here?" I asked her.

"Oh, didn't Gaara or Matsuri tell you?" We shook our heads. "Well, me, Gaara and Kankuro over there are siblings."

All of our mouth formed into an 'o' shape. Matsuri grinned at her and scratched the back of her head. "Well, I kinda forgot to tell them. Sorry, girls!" She apologized. "But wait, Kiba's your date?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, well he kind of asked me yesterday. I couldn't say no to him since he looked pretty much desperate." Temari laughed. But wait, that wasn't the only surprise.

"Chouji! Gosh! It's been years!" Ino shouted while hugging a big guy. I guess his name was Chouji, and he was our classmate.

"Of course Ino. You haven't changed at all." He said while happily munching on his food. He seems pretty happy with it. Just then Sasuke tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, the party's starting. Wanna dance?" He asked. I never noticed that the songs started to play in the background. Guess I got carried away.

"Sure." I said, accompanying it with smile. We went in the dance floor. Then the song Forever was on.

'OMG! That's my favorite song right now!' I thought. Sasuke seems to notice my excitement. And then he started dancing with me.

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

_Hey (eh)_

_Forever_

_Hey (eh)_

_Forever_

_It's you, and me_

_Movin at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)_

_Tonight, is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ecstacy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)_

It seems like everyone started joining us. I saw Hinata and Naruto not far from us. Naruto was dancing like a crazy person while Hinata giggled at him and swayed to the beat.

_Ima take you there, Ima take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, you ready_

_We can go anywhere_

_Go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance_

_Take my hand_

_Come with me_

_It's like I waited my whole life_

_For this one night_

_It's gon be me you and the dance floor_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double you fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever (forever)_

_Ever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

Then I saw Ino and Shikamaru. It seems that Shikamaru wasn't that lazy since I heard that he was the one who invited Ino to dance. Ino seems so happy about it.

_Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh)_

_Feels like our loves intertwine_

_We can be two rebels_

_Breakin the rules_

_Me and you_

_You and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet, baby_

_Feel the beat inside_

_I'm drivin, you could take the front seat (front seat)_

_Just need you to trust me (trust me)_

_Girl girl girl_

_It's like now_

On the other side opposite to Hinata and Naruto were Neji and Tenten. It seems like they were having a dance competition. Wow, I never knew Neji could dance that well. But it looks like Tenten was winning. Wow, a perfect couple.

_It's like I waited my whole life (oh)_

_For this one night (one night)_

_It's gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)_

_Cuz we only got one night (ohh)_

_Double you pleasure_

_Double your fun (yeah)_

_And dance forever ever ever (ohh)_

_Forever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever (forever)_

_Ever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_It's a long way down_

_We so high off the ground_

_Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl where did you come from?_

_Got me so undone_

_Gazin in your eyes got me sayin_

_What a beautiful lady_

_No ifs ands or maybes_

_I'm releasin my heart_

_And it's feelin amazing_

_There's no one else that matters_

_You love me_

_And I won't let you fall girl_

_Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)_

_Yeah, I wo'nt let you fall_

_Let you fall_

_Let you fall (ohh ohh)_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

But the most surprising of them all was Gaara and Matsuri. Gaara seems a little bit nervous. Matsuri didn't mind it at all because she kept on dancing and encouraging Gaara to dance too, after a while, he gave up and started dancing too. I also noticed that Gaara smiled at her. Wow.

_It's like_

_It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)_

_For this one night (one night)_

_It's gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever_

_Ever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah_

_Forever ever ever ever_

_Forever ever ohh_

The song ended and I wasn't that tired. I decided to go another round.

"Not yet tired?" Sasuke asked me, smirking. I smirked back at him.

"You bet." And then we started dancing another round.

* * *

There was a short break after half an hour of dancing. I decided to eat along with the girls and Chouji who seems enjoying the food. The boys were, I don't know where they were. But suddenly, Gaara appeared.

"Uhm, Matsuri? Can I talk to you a little bit?" Gaara nervously said. I looked at Matsuri and to Temari and Kankuro who was smirking. I guess they know what Gaara was planning.

"Sure." Matsuri agreed and stood up to follow Gaara.

Gaara's POV

"Uhm, Matsuri? Can I talk to you a little bit?" I asked Matsuri. I'm not sure if I could do this. It's not like me. Ugh. Damn love. I waited for her answer.

I gazed at Temari and Kankuro who was smirking at me. That is the reason I hate my siblings. Geez.

"Sure." Matsuri said to me. I gulped. Well, here goes nothing.

Matsuri's POV

Gaara brought me outside. We were at the garden and inside the garden was a big fountain. We sat there. There was a long silence and Gaara broke it.

"You look breathtaking you know." He said. I was a little shocked. I was about to say something but he beat me into it.

"Remember the first time we met?" He told me. I just nodded.

**Flashback**

"_Hey you!" A girl with red hair called me. "Why don't you get up and fight."_

_As a child, I was always bullied for being weak. All the kids made fun of me._

"_Heh. I see, You can't fight me because YOU'RE WEAK!" She laughed at me. Even her group did. I stood up and faced her._

"_Don't ever call me weak." I said dangerously. She didn't seem scared. It got into my nerves and I attacked her. But she dodged me. I fell on the ground with my knee bleeding. I was crying at that time. _

'_Yeah. I AM weak. I'm a useless girl.'_

"_Stop it." A voice said. The girl looked at where the voice came from. I also glanced at him._

"_Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He said._

"_Sorry,Gaara-kun. I-I'll be going now." The girl said and she went away. I turned to look at the boy.He had red hair and he was 4 inches taller than me. I guess we were at the same age._

"_Are you okay?" He said it in monotone. He held out one hand to help me up. His facial expression didn't change._

"_Y-yeah. T-hanks for s-saving me." I muttered to him. He sort of smiled._

"_Ok, I'm Gaara and you are..?" He asked me. I smiled at him. "Matsuri."_

**End Flashback**

"Heh. I saved you from that girl who used to bully you." Gaara said while looking up the stars.

"Yeah. And that's where our friendship started." I answered back.

" Yeah. About that.." He said to me.

"Huh? I don't understand.. I-" I said but he shushed me.

"Let me tell you something but promise me you won't interrupt me, okay?" He told me. I just nodded since his fingers were on my lips. I kind of blushed at that.

"Okay. Now this one's very unlike me and very corny. Now, where was I?" He paused then continued. "When I met you, I actually thought you were special. I never knew what happiness was until I met you. You were the first one to make me open up to people and you were the one who was always there for me. And as the time pass by, I started developing feelings for you. At first it was a simple crush. But when we got separated, that crush grew into longing for you. That's when I started.. loving you." He looked down. " I know it's surprising, especially from someone like me. But I can't help it. You grew close to me. So yeah."

I just stared at him. I don't know what to say. It's Gaara Subaku we're talking about. Confessing his love for _me._ But… I never knew that, he loved me _too_.

"You know, if you don't feel the same, it's okay with me. I was born ready for this." He said. He was about to stand up but I stopped him.

"NO! I LOVE YOU TOO!" I suddenly burst out. I quickly covered my mouth. Oh my gosh. What did I just do?!

"Y-you w-what?" He asked me. I sighed.

"I love you too. Ever since you helped me, I thought you were my prince charming. No one has ever done that for me. You always helped me. But I never thought that you would love me too. I was just so speechless a while ago.. " I said. Then he suddenly pulled me into an embrace.

"You never know how much I waited for this." And then he did something that I waited for so long.

He pulled me into a kiss. I was a very passionate kiss. We kissed for what seem like eternity but was only two minutes.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." He said. "Oh, before I forget." He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a velvet box. "Open it."

I did and I gasped at what I saw. It was a diamond necklace. The pendant was very beautiful.

"Oh my.. Thanks Gaara-kun!" I said while I hugged him. He just chuckled. He helped me wear my necklace. "There. Let's go inside and spread the news."

"I bet that your fangirls will cry." I said to him. He just smirked. "I know."

* * *

Sakura's POV

I was eating happily when suddenly..

"Ok, students! Stand up and gather on the dance floor and get ready for a surprise!" The announcer said. Just then, I saw Gaara and Matsuri go in the gym. Gaara was in a hurry. Just before leaving, he gave Matsuri a quick kiss on the lips. Looks like Matsuri has a lot of explaining to do.

Just as everyone was gathering up. The sound of guitar were heard. I looked up and saw a big surprise.

**TBC**

* * *

**YES! I finally finished it! Now, I'm really sorry for not updating soon enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the longest chapter so far.Yeah. Someone got together! Haha! I'm proud of my work. –grins- now be kind and review me. I'll try to update as soon as possible if you do. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I was in a hurry. Darn parents and brother.**

**Oh and to Uchiha-Kirara, Yes Matsuri is the girl Gaara was teaching on part 1.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sanziethekunoichi**


	9. The Party Part 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys for updating. I had a high fever this last last weekend. Well, what's funny is, everyone ended up getting sick too. Haha. And also, I always go home late now, around 6:30 pm (my dismissal is 4:50 pm) and I have to do all of my assignments. After that I need to sleep at around 10 pm so yeah. No more time! I have to blame my service and class schedule for it though. And that one kid too. Ya know why? Cause she likes live far far away from our village like a kilometer or so and what's sad is, I am the last one to be dropped off. Sucks a lot. Tsk. And just last week, my computer crashed. Good thing my uncle knows how to fix it and my files didn't get deleted. That would be hell. Oh, yeah, I read the whole story and I noticed a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Yes, I'm not that good in English, sure I get high grades for it but that doesn't mean I could have perfect grammar. So sorry for all those mistakes and when I find time (hopefully during the Semestral Break which is the last week of October and a day or two of November), I'll edit the contents and this time with the help of some peers. Anyway.. Here's Chapter 9! Sorry for my blabbering. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. T-T or the songs You and Me by Lifehouse and Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_Recap:_

_I was eating happily when suddenly.._

"_Ok, students! Stand up and gather on the dance floor and get ready for a surprise!" The announcer said. Just then, I saw Gaara and Matsuri go in the gym. Gaara was in a hurry. Just before leaving, he gave Matsuri a quick kiss on the lips. Looks like Matsuri has a lot of explaining to do._

_Just as everyone was gathering up. The sound of guitar was heard. I looked up and saw a big surprise._

**Chapter 9: The Party Part 2**

Everyone or should I say, every _girl _was surprised to see the boys on stage. It was Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara. Who knew that they were in a band? Excluding the boys of course. They might have performed back then. Sasuke was the vocalist and the rhythm guitarist, Shikamaru was the lead guitarist, Gaara was in the Keyboard, Neji was playing bass guitar and Naruto was on drums. It just feels so exhilarating because I never knew that they could play.

"Okay guys! Are you ready?" Sasuke shouted in the microphone. Everyone was cheering including me of course. I should support them.

"YES!!" Everyone replied.

"I can't hear you!!" Naruto shouted.

"YEAAAAHHH!"

And then they started playing.

_  
Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my head._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

_  
Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Naruto was very aggressive with the drums. The same with Shikamaru who seems to enjoy playing his guitar. I looked over at Ino and the others. Guess what? They're shouting their hearts out. I'm starting to enjoy this.

_  
Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's bound to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

_  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_Say you're right again,_

_Heed my lecture._

_  
Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's bound to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

I gazed at Gaara for a while. It seems that he just winked at Matsuri! Oh my gosh! I'll tell this to Ino later. And then I looked over at Neji who was tapping out the chords. He seems really good. Some parts at the back of the gym were cheering for him

_  
Face down in the dirt_

_She said "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said "I finally had enough!"_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said "I finally had enough!"_

_  
(Screaming)_

_One day she will tell you that she had enough_

_It's coming round again_

I just then realized that Sasuke actually has a nice voice. All the girls near the stage were in a pool of drool. Tsk. Losers. I just happen to wonder where that gallon of drool came from though.

_  
Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's bound to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_  
Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's bound to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_  
Face down in the dirt_

_She said "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said "I finally had enough!"_

Just as he said the last line, Sasuke looked at me flashed a small smile. I just stood there, not moving a muscle. Sasuke… just… smiled at me?!

"Hey Sakura! Oh my gosh, they play so good! It's just sad that they didn't tell us anything at all!" Ino said as she approached me. I didn't reply back since I was still too busy to process what the hell just happened a while ago.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata waved her hands near my face.

"Oh, sorry, just spaced out a little." I smiled sheepishly at them. They just shrugged.

"Hey yo! Let's go nearer to get a nicer view!" Tenten suggested. We all agreed. We went near the stage, probably five to eight feet away. It seems like the boys were getting ready for their second song.

"Ok, this song is dedicated to the new couple, Gaara and Matsuri. Congrats man!" Shikamaru said over the microphone. All the guys smirked and all of Gaara's fangirls were in a state of shock and soon muttered words like "lucky bitch", "What the hell?!", "Oh well.. Better luck next time". But what was amusing to see was Gaara's number one fangirl, Kotone. She was almost as red as an apple as she stormed out of the gym. I just chuckled at the scene. I also noticed that Ino, Hinata, Tenten and especially Matsuri were practically laughing their asses off. They looked at my way and smiled widely.

"Serves her right!" Tenten said.

"I have to agree with you Tenten-chan!" Hinata said as she giggled.

"Haha, good thing I caught a picture of her face before she left!" Ino laughed as she showed me the picture of Kotone in her digital camera. Haha, it was perfect for blackmail.

"Haha, but I have to be careful though. You know what that slut could do." Matsuri reminded us.

"Don't worry about that right now. C'mon, the song's starting!" I said to her as we looked back on stage.

_  
What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Everybody swayed to the music. Even I did. Sasuke's voice seems to put a spell on us.

_  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Some couples were already dancing on the dance floor, the other were sharing sweet kisses while the other just simply listened to the soft, mellow music that Sasuke's band created.

_  
There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_  
What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

It was then that I noticed that Sasuke was looking at me the whole time he was singing. I didn't freak out though. But I was very curious why he did. I decided to talk to him when he comes down from the stage.

* * *

"Sasuke?" I called out as I approached him. He was putting his guitar back in its case. He looked at me and returned his gaze on the guitar.

"Yeah?" he said. I just sighed for the rudeness.

"Uhm… err.." I twiddled my fingers just like Hinata, finding the words to say to him.

"Continue Sakura, I'm not going to bite you or anything." He said. I froze for a second and regained composure to ask

"Was that a joke?" I asked him. He faced towards me and leaned down to meet my eye. He was a head taller than me.

"Oh I don't know Sakura. Now stop changing the subject and tell me what you want to ask me." He said as he stood upward again.

"Ok fine. I just wanted to ask you uhm… why did you look at me the whole time you were singing?" I asked quietly but clear enough for him to hear it.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" He said. My eyebrows started twitching.

"No. It's just that I hate it when someone looks at me the whole time. I feel conscious." I stated.

"Oh. Okay." He said. He started walking towards the dance floor when he suddenly came to a halt and faced me again.

"Oh yeah, my mom just called a while ago, she said she wanted to see you later. She already contacted your parents for them to meet at our house." He said to me.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." I said to him. I thought that he would start walking again but he didn't. He just stood there like he's waiting for something to happen.

"Are you coming or what?" He said. I just looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? Coming where?"

"Hn. You're annoying" He said as he grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the gang.

* * *

"Good performance guys!" Kiba and Lee cheered as we all gathered at our table. The guys just smirked except Naruto who was talking animatedly.

"Yeah! It was like everyone was cheering for us and like everyone loved our performance and it was so cool since I never knew we could be hit again!" Naruto blabbered. The rest of us just nodded in agreement as we sweatdropped but it was followed by laughter and a few smirks. We all stood up the table and resumed dancing.

* * *

"Oh hey! The last song is playing. Everyone who wants to dance?" I said during our rest. Overall, I danced with every single guy in the gang and a few fanboys who were very tense while we were dancing. Everyone rose up from their seats again and approached their original partner and went to the dance floor. Sasuke held my hand, which I kind of blushed at the contact and we settled at a certain spot. I always wonder why a simple skin contact with Sasuke can trigger a blush. I don't know what the heck is wrong with me.

"Sakura? Why are you blushing?" He suddenly asked. I grew tense at what he said. He noticed!! I am so dead. How can I explain this?

"Uh, it's nothing. I just feel a little hot in this dress." I quickly said. It was true though. I was actually sweating buckets since the dress' cloth was thick.

"Oh. I guess we should get you home first to change into something comfortable before we go my house." He said to me.

"Oh sure." I just smiled. We continue to dance to the song until it ended. I and Sasuke met up with the gang to say our goodbye for the night.

"Hey guys! I had so much fun tonight!" I said to them. They all nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll all be going home now, well, except for these two people here who seem to have a meeting with their parents." Ino said as she pointed out the Sasuke and I. I just sighed.

"Well it was in the last minute… And we couldn't do anything about it." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Of course, we all know that Sasuke ALWAYS follows his Mom's orders." Naruto teased Sasuke. Sasuke just grumbled and said "Dobe" under his breathe.

"Anyway, we'll be going now.." Sakura said to her friends. "Oh wait Sakura!" I turned around to see Ino with a grin on her face. "We'll be having a sleepover tomorrow. Don't worry, it's in Hinata's house since it is big enough for us all." Ino said.

"Who will be coming?" Sasuke asked. Ino thought for a while. "Well Me, Shikamaru, Tenten, Naruto, Gaara, Matsuri, Of course, Neji and Hinata. Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Shino can't go since the four of them has their own "gathering" as they call it." Ino rolled her eyes. My mouth formed an "o" shape. Maybe I could go since I won't be doing anything tomorrow. Yeah, I should go. "Hmm, sure. I'm coming. What about you Sasuke?" He looked at me and closed his eyes. He might be thinking something though. "Sure. Ok."

"Ok then that's settled!" Tenten said happily. "We'll we wouldn't want you to be late with your meeting so go now." Neji said to us. "Arigato everyone! Ja!" and then I left with Sasuke to his car.

* * *

The car ride was a little silent since there are times that we would talk but we mostly kept quiet. I find the silence a little bit uncomfortable since I'm used to Ino and Naruto's loud voices. Geez. I shouldn't hang out too much with them. Too risky for my health. As we reached my house, I saw that my parents' car weren't there. I think they left already.

"Wanna come in?" I asked Sasuke as I stood up from my seat. He thought for a while and responded a Yes. I rang the doorbell hoping that the maid would open the door. After approximately thirty seconds, the maid opened the door for us.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan!" The maid greeted.

"Konbanwa, Kaori-chan! Please show Sasuke-kun the way to the living room. And prepare snacks for him." I said to her. "

"Nah, it's okay, I'll just follow you to your room. After all, it's the first time I came here, ne?" Sasuke said. I looked at him and I suddenly felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. Think, Sasuke-kun in my room while I change my clothes. Ugh! Bad Sakura! I'm starting to think bad thoughts again. This is why I hate hormones.

"No Sakura, it's not what you think. I'm actually good at controlling my hormones unlike you." He smirked at me. I quickly looked away from him.

"N-no! I-I-I'm n-not thinking o-of any-th-thing!" I stuttered. Damn! He might think of me as a perverted school girl. Great. Thanks a lot, Kami!

"Hn. Just kidding." He said to me while his smirk turned to a grin. Heh, this is weird for Sasuke.

"Anyway, let's go now, and Kaori-chan? Just send the food to my room." I smiled at her and she nodded as she left for the kitchen to prepare our food. I motioned Sasuke to follow me into my room. When we reached my room, I opened the door. I guess Sasuke smelled the strawberry scent emitted by my room since it was kind of obvious in his face.

"Well, uhm.. I'm just gonna go change into my casual clothes ok?" I said to him.

"No, Kaa-san told me that we should wear semi-formal clothes." Sasuke told me. Well, I couldn't wear this dress I'm wearing since it's too grand and it's getting hot. I remember seeing this one dress in my closet though. But then I thought of Sasuke, was he going to wear that?

"Uh Sasuke?" I quietly asked. He turned his head to me.

"Hn?"

"Well.. Uhm… What are you going to wear then?"

"Well.. I actually brought a polo here. It seems suitable. I always pack up extra clothes in case. My kaa-san is really unpredictable." He answered me. You know, it's a good thing that he talks a lot now. It's a miracle actually. I've asked Naruto if Sasuke was like that back then and he told me that he was the complete opposite of what was happening right now. He was always that quiet and mysterious. Just like when he was a child. When I attended that birthday, Sasuke was a new friend of mine. My kaa-san and his kaa-san were the best of friends. That always make me wonder why I haven't seen him all these years. I have to ask kaa-san about this.

"Uhm, Sakura?" He asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, where am I going to change?" He asked, uneasy. Of course I would do the same only with the stuttering. He can't change out here, the maid might come in or _I _might come out accidentally without knowing that he's still changing. And of course, we are in a hurry. So I guess I'll let him change in my closet, I'm pretty sure he can fit there; there's enough room space for him there.

"Well, you could use my closet." I answered him. He smiled at me. _Dug dug dug dug._ What was that? Why did my heart raced when he smiled at me? Why did it have an effect on me? What the heck is happening to me?

"Ok, I'm going to change now." He said as he turned his back on me and went to my closet. I stood there, not moving an inch. As soon as I composed myself, I headed to the bathroom to change into my cocktail dress that has short sleeves and it ended just below my knees. I wore green short shorts just to be sure I wouldn't get peeked at. Not that someone will.

I also changed my hairstyle but it was a little hard since they put too much accessory in it. When it was all done, my hair was a little curly. I found it cute and decided to just tie my hair in a single ponytail. I also wiped out my makeup and I brushed my teeth. When I was done, I went outside the bathroom just to find Sasuke waiting patiently. When I looked at him, he smirked at me. It seems to tell me something so I said

"What?"

"Heh. You have a nice choice in clothing you know." Pointing to the closet door where in the doorknob inside has a polka dot panty hanging on it. I blushed in embarrassment and hit Sasuke on his head.

"Itai!" Sasuke shouted in agony. I surely know how to pack a punch.

"You pervert!" I shouted at him. Sasuke just chuckled at me.

"It's not my fault that your undergarments are hanging on the doorknob!" He said, laughing but it was more of a chuckle.

"Hmph!" I crossed her arms and looked at the side, my lips were sort of pouting.

"Nah, I'm sorry. But next time make sure to fix your clothes that are lying around before inviting guests in." He said.

"You sure know how to clean a house Sasuke-_chan_. You'll be a good maid to your wife when you marry." I said to him in a teasing voice, laughing. His grinning face soon turned into a frown.

"Che. At least none of my undergarments are hanging at the doorknobs." He said.

"Haha!" I just laughed at him. I got into my dresser and picked up my cologne that has the smell of strawberry and raspberry mixed together. After that, I approached the closet, picked up a pair of heels and wore them, of course not forgetting to put back that darned panty on the doorknob. I came out of the closet, got my purse, put my things there and turned to Sasuke.

"I'm ready!" I said to him, grinning.

"Ok, let's go." Sasuke said.

We went downstairs and on the living room, I saw Kaori, holding a tray of snacks.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Sorry it took so long, Are you going now? What about your snack?" She asked me.

"Well, yeah, just pack the cookies up, I'm bringing them." I told her. "How about you Sasuke?"

"Sure, thanks." He said to me. Kaori quickly went inside the kitchen grabbed a zip lock and put the cookies there. She soon returned to us to hand the cookies.

"Well, here you go." She carefully gave it to me.

"Thanks, and oh, just cook for yourself and the other maids, Mom and Dad are with me to dinner at Sasuke's house." I said to her, smiling.

"Sure Sakura-chan." She said, smiling back at me.

"Ja!"

We went out the door and toward Sasuke's car and drove our way to their house, excited of what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

**Yes! I finally found the time to finish this! And again, I'm really sorry. Ok, so this time, I'll really try to update Chapter 10 soon. But if ever it's late, don't lose your hope. I won't give up this story, ok?**

**Sanziethekunoichi**


	10. Dinner with the Parents, Oh hell no!

**A/N:**** Ohhh yeaah! Guess what? I'm back! Yaaay. Well, it's the only time I managed to finish this chapter. School's been that busy. And to tell you the truth, I was too lazy to update this. In a few week, summer will end and torture starts again. Anyway, I'll do my best to update this. Just... be patient. :D But don't worry, I won't give up this story. I wasn't suppose to update today since I was having back pains and sore throat but the meds my mom made me take actually worked fast. Anyway, i'll stop with my ranting and present to you the long awaited, CHAPTER 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yes... even in my next lifetime. :P**_**  
**_

_Recap:_

"_Thanks, and oh, just cook for yourself and the other maids, Mom and Dad are with me to dinner at Sasuke's house." I said to her, smiling._

"_Sure Sakura-chan." She said, smiling back at me._

"_Ja!"_

_We went out the door and toward Sasuke's car and drove our way to their house, excited of what was going to happen tonight._

**Chapter 10: Dinner with the Parents, Oh hell no!**

The car ride was a bit, uhm, silent. It was expected anyway. If you were in a car ride with Sasuke, that is. But it became an uneasy one for Sakura since the song Passenger Seat suddenly played. And what's terribly surprising was that Sasuke was actually singing along! I mean, Uchiha Sasuke, the school's number one heartthrob and human ice cube, singing along to a song. They arrived at the Uchiha residence after 15 minutes of driving. Of course, Sakura's parents' car was there. They rang the doorbell and Sasuke's butler came out from the inside.

"Good Afternoon, Master Sasuke." His British butler, Martin, greeted. He only speaks English but also a few Japanese phrases and words. Of course, what did he do while living in Konoha? Of course, learn Japanese for his own sake.

"Hello Martin, but remember what I told you." Sasuke replied as they went inside. He just smiled at the teenagers.

"Of course Sasuke, I just happen to forgot. Oh, your parents and Mr. and Mrs. Haruno are waiting in the Entertainment room. Also, Master Itachi and his friends Deidara, Sasori and Tobi are with them."

"Thanks. Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura upstairs. "We're going to my room first. Martin, tell kaa-san that we'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Ok." Martin replied.

* * *

When they reached Sasuke's room, Sasuke locked the door, dumped his bag and leaned on the door, his bangs covering his onyx eyes. Sakura, on the other hand, just sat down on his bed.

'Wow, his bed is so soft. I envy him.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Sasuke to see him staring at the carpet.

"Whatever you do, don't trust anything Itachi says..." He said to me. I looked at him curiously. "Ehhh…Why Sasuke-kun?" I asked him. He just sighed. "Well, first off, look at all his friends, weird looking. Second, he's a bastard and lastly, I just hate him." he simply said.

"Tsk, Sasuke, you're really weird. Just by looking at Itachi, it seems like he's nicer than you." Sakura jokingly said. "Tch. You wish you shouldn't have said that." Sasuke said. "Anyway, I'll just be preparing for later on, you can watch the TV if you want" He said. She just nodded at him while Sasuke left to go to the walk-in closet.

Sakura started exploring his spacious room. His room was just the same size as hers, but it seems like it's bigger since it has less things than hers. There was actually a tiny living room-like space there beside Sasuke's bed where a flat screen TV, all kinds of game consoles and a DVD player present. It's all complete. Then on the far right was Sasuke's walk-in closet where he is right now. She didn't bother going there, afraid of what she might see. Then on the far left was a study table. Sakura approached that table and saw a few pictures. There was Sasuke's family and Sasuke and Itachi when they were young. But a certain picture caught her eye. It was a picture of Naruto, Sasuke and surprisingly her back then on Sasuke's 7th birthday. It was a picture taken on the garden. Sasuke was on Sakura's left, Sakura in the middle and Naruto on Sakura's right. Sakura was smiling shyly, Naruto was grinning and Sasuke was smirking.

'Huh? How come he has this picture?' she thought.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to the where she heard the deep voice. It was Sasuke dresses up in a white polo shirt and dress pants.

'**Oooh girl! That is one piece of hot meat! I'm ready to eat it all up! BWAHAHA!'**

'You're one heck of a retard...'

'**Now now Sakura, what did I tell you about your language?'**

'Ah, just disappear!'

'**Fine, but don't go crawling to me asking for help! '**

'Like I will…'

"Uhm.. Sasuke! Finish already?" She said feeling uncomfortable. "What are you doing over there?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well, nothing, I was just uh… You know, exploring your space. Eh Hehe..." Sakura said nervously. Sasuke just raised one of his eyebrows.

"You're probably wondering about that picture, huh?" He said. Sakura slowly nodded. "Well, I was just wondering how you got it. That's all." Sasuke's mouth formed into an 'o' shape.

"Well... Remember at my birthday party?" Sasuke started.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke-chan! Come on! Picture time!" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, called._

"_Hn. Coming." He replied. "Oi Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto shouted. Naruto and Sasuke went to pose for the picture. Well Naruto only. Sakura passed by to see the two boys pose. She giggled at Sasuke because he wasn't posing at all. His face was emotionless. _

"_Oh hey Sakura-chan! Why don't you join the picture?" Mikoto said to the pink haired girl._

"_Oh! No Mikoto-san, it's okay." Sakura refused. Mikoto just smiled._

"_C'mon now Sakura-chan, and you can call me Kaa-san if you like. I don't like formalities that much." Mikoto said. Sakura sighed in defeat. She joined the two boys and went in the middle of them. They got ready for the picture and…_

_FLASH!_

"_There you go! It's a nice picture. You look guys look adorable!" Mikoto squealed at them. The kids all sweatdropped._

**End Flashback**

"Oh, Hm, I remember! Hehe." Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Well, let's go down. They're waiting for us." Sasuke said to Sakura. She just nodded and followed him downstairs.

* * *

"Oh, Mikoto-chan, what a lovely house you got!" Mayu said to her best friend, which happens to be Mikoto.

"Well, thank you. But I am surely looking forward in seeing your own house." Mikoto winked.

"Why, of course!" Mayu laughed. They entered the dining room and sat down in the chair and then suddenly, Itachi and his friends came in.

"Oh Itachi dear, what a surprise! Why don't you introduce your friends to us, hm? Of course, you don't happen to forget Mayu-san right?" Mikoto said to his eldest son. "Wow, he sure has grown up!" Mayu whispered to Mikoto who just nodded her head in reply

Itachi sighed. "Of course Mother, I still remember Haruno-san. This is Deidara.." he points at Deidara who was smiling "and this is Sasori." He then pointed at Sasori who nodded his head.

"Nice meeting you Uchiha-san and Haruno-san." Deidara said. "It's an honor to be in this beautiful house." Sasori said.

"Why thank you Deidara-san and Sasori-san!" Mikoto said.

"Oh, Uchiha-san, please drop the honorifics. We prefer if you call us by our first name." Sasori said.

"I could only do that if you would do the same." Mikoto replied to the both of them.

"Would Mikoto-san be enough?" Deidara replied.

"Very well then." The Uchiha matriarch said. "Well, now that everything is settled, tell me when you met Itachi-kun here. You know it's pretty seldom that Itachi brought his friends here so I can meet them. Well, he probably brings them when I'm not here." Mikoto laughed.

"Okaa-san, don't embarrass me." Itachi sighed.

"Well, we met each other in high school and decided to have the same school in college. Itachi is really anti-social back then, but he can tolerate both of us." Deidara said, feeling proud that he was chosen by Itachi to be his friend.

"When we first saw Itachi, there were a lot of girls surrounding him and his face looks like he needed help. Deidara and I decided to help the poor guy and we just became friends. That happened back in our freshman years." Sasori laughed at the memory. Even up to now, Itachi experiences these events.

"Oh I see. I remember Fugaku having the same problems too back in our days." Mikoto said, giggling. Fugaku glared at her. She only looked at him with a grin. "What is taking Sasuke-kun so long?" She added.

"It's okay okaa-san, we're both ready." Sasuke said from a distance. "Well then. Let's start!" Mikoto happily announced.

* * *

All of them sat down on their respective chairs. Their dinner was served and everyone was having their own conversation,

Mikoto and Mayu who were talking about the things they missed out on each other,

Fugaku and Kazuya who were talking about business,

Itachi, Sasori and Deidara who were talking about the girls they met along the way, and lastly

Sasuke and Sakura who were eating quietly.

Suddenly, Mikoto called all of their attention.

"Everyone, we have an announcement." She said. Everybody was looking at her and listening intently.

"Since me and Mayu haven't been talking for some time, we adults have decided to go on vacation for a month to America." She continued. Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura was staring at her, still absorbing what she said while Deidara and Sasori both raised an eyebrow.

"And since I can't allow Sakura to stay home alone, I told Mikoto-chan that she'll stay here with the boys for the meantime." Mayu said. At this, Sakura had her jaw hanging. "WHAT?! Mom, you can't be serious! You know I can live by myself at home!"

"No Sakura, we won't take any chances, remember when you were 14?" Kazuya said.

Sakura remembered that time; she was 14 and had the whole house to herself. When her parents came back, the whole house was a mess. And she almost burned their house.

"Ugh, but Otou-san, that was when I was 14!" She reasoned out.

"No buts Sakura, It's only for a month anyway." Mayu said. Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine." She grumbled. "Now that's it settled then, we'll be leaving 2 days from now." Mikoto said happily.

"Hn. This is stupid." Sasuke muttered. Sakura heard it. "I have to agree with you on this." She said.

* * *

After dinner, they all separated ways. The adults were in the living room, discussing on the 1 month vacation they have decided. Itachi and his friends were on his room, probably playing video games. And that leaves us with Sakura and Sasuke, who were in Sasuke's bedroom.

"I cannot believe my mom would do that! I mean, I don't mind living with you guys for a month but the thing is, I can manage the whole house on my own now!" She said. Sasuke just sighed at her current rant.

"Sakura, it's our parents' choice. Just deal with it. After all, it's only for a month." Sasuke said. Sakura grumbled. "Hmph. Whatever."

"Well, now that's settled, we have another task to figure out." Sasuke said. Sakura raised one of her eyebrows. "And what would that be?" she asked.

"We haven't decided on when you're moving your stuff here." Sasuke said. "Oh yeaaaah. I forgot about that. How about tomorrow? There are no classes anyway." She said. "Hn. What time?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a while…

'Hmm… I was planning on sleeping late… but then… Argh!' she thought.

"How about 9 am?" she said. Sasuke just nodded at her. Then there was total silence… except from the other room which was Itachi's. 'Probably playing some video games again.' Sasuke thought.

"Err… It's getting late. And we kinda have to be early tomorrow. I guess my parents would be staying for a few more hours… You know Okaa-san." She sighed, interrupting the silence. "Well, I have to get going, taxis are hard to find at this time. Thanks for the dinner." She smiled after saying that. She was already getting up from the chair she was sitting on when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"I'll…drive you home." Sasuke said silently. Sakura looked shocked. "Oh don't worry about it! It'll be too much trouble for you." She said.

"Hn. I don't mind. I don't have to do anything after all." He said. "And after all, it's not really proper for a man who escorted a girl in her prom not to drive her home, right?" he finished with a smirk. A smirk that definitely brought a reddish tint on Sakura's cheek.

"Y-yeah... I guess." She stuttered. 'It was only a darn smirk! What is wrong with me?!' she thought. "After all, you don't know what's out there on the streets. Those drunk idiots and rapist. Of course I wouldn't want you to be harmed." He added. She blushed even more. 'H-he's showing… concern!' she thought.

"Or else, you parents and my parents will get my head." He continued. She fell anime style. 'Way to destroy the moment.' She thought. With a huff, she gathered her stuff, double checking if she missed anything. After making sure she has everything, both teenagers went down the stairs to the Living Room where their parents are.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Mayu-san and Kazuya-san, I'll be driving Sakura home." Sasuke said politely. They all looked at the teenagers.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem, Sasuke dear? I mean we can drive Sakura right now…" Mayu asked the dark haired teen.

"Aa. It's okay. I'll do it." he said. "Well then, drive safely honey!" Mikoto said while smiling at Sasuke and Sakura. "Aa." Sasuke replied. "Let's go Sakura."

* * *

As they were driving towards Sakura's house, they have been talking about stuff in their school.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what do you think of Orochimaru-sensei?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grumbled. "A disgusting pedophile…" he answered. Sakura giggled at this. "Haha, I noticed that every time we have a seatwork, he keeps on looking on your way… like he's checking you out!" Sakura laughed. "Hn. Shut up." He said, clearly annoyed. Of course, he already has thousands of fangirls [even fanboys!] and now this pedophile is adding into his growing list of admirers. Sakura continued laughing.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Sakura's home… I mean mansion. Sasuke parked the car in front of the gate. "Well, here's my stop." She said happily, gathering her things. "Hn." he said.

"Sasuke-kun, you have got to widen your vocabulary!" Sakura scolded in a teasing way. Sasuke just smirked. "Oh by the way, nice performance back at the prom. It's really… something." She said. "Hn. Thanks."

Sakura sighed. "Geez, Sasuke-kun, is there any chance that you would quit saying your monosyllabic language?" She laughed. He smirked yet again. "Well, thanks for everything, the whole prom, the dinner and the ride." And she did something that shocked Sasuke. Not that he showed it to her, Uchihas don't do that.

Sakura kissed his cheek. She then smiled at him. "Night' Sasuke-kun!" then entered her house.

"Hn. Night to you too." he said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. He smirked then got into his car, driving home to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

**Alrighty! I'll be starting the next chapter really soon. But if ever, would you guys give me a few ideas on this through giving reviews? If you do, I'll give you cookies! ;)**

**Sanziethekunoichi  
**


End file.
